The Dursleyish Way to Accept Harry  Continuation
by Luiz4200
Summary: For some reason, I'm not able to update/edit my HP fics or even start another one in the same category so I'm continuing from here. I still don't own the series, unfortunately. I'm trying a solution I got from DriftWood1965 to have it posted back at HP
1. Aunt Marge's Visit

**Chapter 11: Aunt Marge's Visit**

"Black?" Vernon Dursley asked upon hearing the news. "Can they be talking about Sirius Black?"

"I don't think so, Vernon." Petunia answered. "Sirius Black is rotting in Azkaban and nobody escapes from there. Albeit I wouldn't blame any inmate for trying. All those dementors."

"Mum, Sirius Black never had a trial. Do you think he's really guilty?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not sure, Dudders." Petunia replied. "And, at this point, I'd not be surprised if he wasn't either."

"Aunt Petunia, would you sign our permissions to visit a magical French village?" Harry asked.

"Have you and Dudley already finished your summer homework?" Petunia asked in reply.

"Yes, Mum/Aunt Petunia!" Both Dudley and Harry answered.

"Then I'm going to check." Petunia said. "Then I'll sign."

Vernon would say something but then an owl brought him a copy of The Daily Prophet. What he read there shocked him. "WHAT?"

"Vernon, what happened?" Petunia asked.

"Sirius Black had indeed escaped!" Vernon explained and then showed the article to his family. According to it, Sirius Black became the first Azkaban inmate to escape. The Ministry doesn't know how he did so but the main theory is that he learned some particularly Dark Art from Lord Voldemort. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, notified the Muggle Prime Minister, which caused him to be criticized by the International Confederation of Wizards. But it was another decision of Fudge that made the Dursleys feel outraged.

"How dare that man place those things near children?" Petunia angrily asked. "Guilty or not, Sirius Black is less of a threat than those things!"

"I agree." Vernon added. "Besides, if they didn't keep Black from breaking out of Azkaban, they probably won't keep him from breaking in Hogwarts, which makes me even gladder neither Harry nor Dudley attends Hogwarts. But I still would like to know how he escaped."

"Maybe he's an animagus." Dudley suggested. "Dementors can't feel animals or wizards and witches on their animagus forms."

After being given a brief explanation about what animagi are, Vernon gave his opinion. "Animagi must register themselves in the Ministry. They would know how to stop him from escaping and the process to become an animagus doesn't sound like something one can learn inside Azkaban."

"Maybe he's an unregistered one." Harry suggested. "Not everyone bothers to abide the law that requires registration, I suppose."

"I've heard of a Remus Lupin who used to be friends with your father and Sirius Black." Petunia said. "Maybe he would know."

"Let's send him an owl." Vernon suggested. "But first, I have something to tell you all. My sister Marge is coming to visit us." This caught the others' attentions. "Marge doesn't know about magic and thinks Beauxbatons is just a French boarding school. I'd let her know the truth but I think you'd need to perform magic to make her believe and if either of you gets in trouble because of the decree Dumbledore might use it as an excuse to hold some sort of control and that's a risk I'm not ready to take. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad/Uncle Vernon!" Both Dudley and Harry answered.

"Then I'm going to the train station to pick up Marge." Vernon said. Once he and Marge returned, she complimented Petunia and Dudley. "I see you're still here, boy." She said to Harry with a sneer.

"Yes, Aunt Marge." Harry happily replied. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are great parents."

"They must be to make Little Dudders such a fine young man." Marge replied. "And you're at least grateful that his parents didn't dump you at some orphanage like I suggested, you runt. I don't understand why my brother speaks so well of you."

"Marge, I'm glad you came to visit but I must ask you to refrain yourself from speaking ill of the children." Vernon rigidly asked.

"Vernon, I'd never speak ill of Dudley." Marge replied. The five of them then started dinning. "Dudley, how are things at this, what's the name of that French school?"

"Beauxbatons, Aunt Marge." Dudley answered.

"That. How are things there?" Marge asked. "Stealing the hearts of several French girls?"

"Harry and I are doing fine, Aunt Marge." Dudley answered, not wanting to discuss _that topic_ with his Aunt.

"Hmpf. I bet they only put up with him for the money my hard-working brother gives them." She replied with disdain. "Why else would they accept the son of a… what did James Potter do for a living, anyway?"

"He didn't need to work, Marge." Vernon replied, not wanting to think of a muggle way to describe James Potter's auror job. "He was rich."

Marge Dursley then gave the impression we could see pound signs instead of her eyes. "Really? You know, I've always thought of the boy as the son I never had."

"And that's why I never told her before." Vernon whispered to Petunia.

"Vernon, what kind of control you have over Harry's money?" A greedy Marjorie Dursley asked.

"His parents set a trust fund to pay for his education." Vernon truthfully answered. "Until he comes of age, the bulk of his money stays in a bank account untouched."

"Do you have a copy of their will, Vernon?" Marge asked. "We can hire a solicitor to allow us to touch that money."

"Marge, I will not steal from the boy." Vernon said.

"It won't be stealing, Vernon." Marge replied. "Sure, you're not paying for the runt's education but he still owes you for housing and feeding him."

"We're family, Marjorie." Now Marge knew she was stepping too far since her brother called her 'Marjorie' instead of 'Marge'.

Meanwhile, an owl dropped a message to a very surprised Remus John Lupin.

_ Mr. Lupin_

_ We don't know each other but my nephew, Harry Potter, is the son of your old friend James Potter. Would you know if your other former friend, Sirius Black, is an unregistered animagus? We think so, since we can't come up with a more plausible theory on how he managed to get past the dementors and escape from Azkaban. Please answer as soon as possible._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Petunia Dursley_

_P.S.: Do you believe Sirius Black is guilty of the crimes he was convicted for? We're not sure since he never had a trial._

**Please review.**


	2. The Third Year, Part One

**Chapter 12: The Third Year, Part One**

Wanting to keep more in touch with their son and their nephew, Vernon and Petunia Dursley took Dudley and Harry to Diagon Alley to buy one owl for each boy. After buying the owls, the Dursleys left the shop while a red-haired boy entered to buy a tonic for his pet rat.

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was thinking about the letter sent to him by the Dursleys. _'Black never had a trial? I just assumed the proceedings took place while I was having my _furry little problem_. But there's no way he couldn't be the one who betrayed James and Lily. The real trouble is the animagus thing. No matter how much I try to convince myself Black obviously utilized some particularly dark art taught by Voldemort, if a couple of muggles who, as far as I know, had no clue to the Marauders' antics could arrive at the conclusion that Black is an animagus simply because he escaped from Azkaban, then he probably utilized our secret.'_

Lupin then wrote a letter to the Dursleys.

_ Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_

_ The more ashamed I am for hiding the secret, Sirius Black is indeed an unregistered animagus. A black dog to be precise. As for the possibility of him being innocent, don't even think about it. James and Lily Potter were hiding under the Fidelius Charm and only the Secret-Keeper could have revealed their location to Voldemort and Sirius Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper. Albus Dumbledore himself confirmed it._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus John Lupin_

_P.S.: How is Harry?_

As the Dursleys were crossing the Leaky Cauldron back into the Muggle World, they were approached by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "It's quite fortunate we meet again, Vernon." Dumbledore commented.

"What for, Dumbledore?" Vernon asked, not noticing the reactions he got by addressing Dumbledore the way he did. "Something about my nephew, I presume."

"Precisely, Vernon." Said Dumbledore with his grandfatherly tone. "With Sirius Black at large, it's more important than ever that young Harry receives his magical education in a safe place."

At this point, the other patrons understood that they were in the presence of Harry Potter but were unsure of how to react with Albus Dumbledore nearby.

"That's another reason my son and my nephew are not attending a dementor-infested school!" Petunia spat.

"Yes, it's rather unfortunate Cornelius insisted on placing them around Hogwarts despite my warnings." Dumbledore said, believing to have found a way to convince the Dursleys to let Harry attend Hogwarts. "However, a compromise can be reached: I'm sure Cornelius would have the dementors removed from Hogwarts if, in exchange, you allowed Harry to attend Hogwarts."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Dumbledore, we do not agree with this proposition." Vernon Dursley replied.

"Vernon, you should be concerned about Harry's safety." Dumbledore pleaded.

"You're right! Let's see." Mr. Dursley sarcastically said. "Last year Hogwarts had a basilisk which hasn't been completely disposed of. Voldemort broke into Hogwarts and held a student hostage despite needing to possess a teacher to do so. Meanwhile, Beauxbatons was threatened by, let's see, nothing. Care to explain how choosing Beauxbatons over Hogwarts could be considered a disregard of Harry's safety?"

"Sirius Black will eventually learn Harry is a Beauxbatons student instead of a Hogwarts one." Dumbledore explained. "Beauxbatons, while one of Europe's best magical schools, cannot offer the same level of safety Hogwarts can."

"Not only Beauxbatons is in another country, which will make it harder for Sirius Black to locate it, but is also unknown territory for him while he already had seven years to learn his way through Hogwarts so you're right: Beauxbatons can't offer the same safety. They can offer better." Vernon replied. "Goodbye, Mr. Dumbledore."

As the Dursleys arrived home, Vernon and Petunia got Remus Lupin's reply. "Great." Mrs. Dursley sarcastically commented. "Lupin is another blind follower of Albus Dumbledore."

"Petunia, if Sirius Black finds out Harry attends Beauxbatons and goes to France after him, could we get the French authorities to give him the trial the Magical British Government denied him?" Vernon asked.

"I'm not sure but we could ask the Delacours about it." Petunia suggested in reply.

**Time Skip to September, 1****st**

**King's Cross Station**

Remus Lupin was glad Headmaster Dumbledore suspected on his own about Sirius Black being an animagus for now the werewolf wouldn't have to admit he's been withholding the secret. Lupin also had half-a-mind to tell Dumbledore about the letter the Dursleys wrote telling him Dumbledore's word wasn't enough for them and that, as far as the Dursleys knew, Peter Pettigrew might be alive somewhere. While he was furious at them, he couldn't blame them for doubting he cared for Harry since he never visited them. Casting aside his thoughts about the Dursleys, he focused on the passage, which had been charmed to force into human form any animagi who crossed it. If there was any professor there more eager than him to catch Sirius Black, it was Severus Snape, who would have been killed by Sirius Black's inconsequential actions back at their student days if not by James Potter's timely interference. To their shock, instead of catching a dog, they caught a rat hidden among the pockets of a red-haired boy. The 'rat's' weight once he regained human form was enough to pin down the red-haired boy. The shock people got from seeing it happening (especially from Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, who recognized the animagus as Peter Pettigrew, the wizard believed to have been killed by Sirius Black long ago) gave the traitor the time to pick the boy as a hostage. "Drop your wands or the boy dies!" Pettigrew demanded. After everyone else there dropped their wands, Pettigrew used the stolen wand to disapparate away. After recovering from the scare, the boy was secretly glad Pettigrew took away that old second-hand wand.

Once the news reached the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge decided to offer Rita Skeeter an interview regarding it.

"Minister Fudge, any comments on the rumors about Peter Pettigrew being alive?" Rita asked.

"They're true, Rita." Fudge replied. "Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Rat animagus who stayed hidden within the House of Weasley."

"Did the Weasleys know they were housing an unregistered animagus?"

"The Ministry is making an inquiry about it. Their patriarch, Arthur Weasley, who heads the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was the first one to answer and no evidence suggests he knew."

"With Peter Pettigrew being alive, what does it change about Sirius Black?"

"Rita, the fact that Peter Pettigrew is alive only proves that Sirius Black didn't kill him. It doesn't change that Black was the Secret-Keeper who betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and killed those muggles."

"After all Pettigrew did once he was exposed, don't you think it might have been him and not Sirius Black who killed those muggles?"

"Rita, I was a member of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes back then and one of the first to arrive at the crime scene and watch Sirius Black laugh like the maniac he is."

"Many people would consider Pettigrew a maniac after what he did at King's Cross."

"One can't expect to remain sane after being stuck as a rat for twelve years."

"Why are you so sure he was stuck, Minister?"

"He had no reason to stay hidden after we caught Black. Because he became an animagus without the Ministry-approved supervision required to prevent missteps, Peter Pettigrew was rendered unable to resume human form on his own and who knows what else happened to him? Once he's found, he'll be taken to St. Mungo's where mind healers will measure the mental damages he suffered."

"I see. Thanks for the interview, Minister."

Whatever happiness filled Sirius Black once he found out Pettigrew had been found alive ended when he learned the Ministry refused to consider the possibility he's innocent of the other crimes. Out of desire to meet Harry to explain what really happened and fear that Pettigrew would go after Harry, Sirius Black decided to go to France.

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew arrived at his destination, which, unlike what Sirius Black feared, wasn't France.

**Please review.**

**Author's note 1: Just in case it's needed to say it again, I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Author's note 2: I now know how to continue fics but since I've started posting chapters as this new fic by the time I've learned, I'll keep this 'new fic' rather than updating the original.**


	3. The Third Year, Part Two

**Chapter 13: The Third Year, Part Two**

With the recent developments, mostly the people's pressure about them, the Ministry of Magic felt the dementors were no longer needed for Hogwarts, which made all students feel completely relieved.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Dumbledore as if he hadn't noticed some students left. "I know most of you were worried about the presence of dementors in Hogwarts. Well, there's no more need to worry. I've always said their presence in a school was a bad idea and now he finally agreed. Hopefully this will bring back the students whose parents didn't want them anywhere near dementors."

'_If at least those wretched Dursleys didn't decide to care enough about Harry to look for another magical school for him.'_ Dumbledore muttered to himself. "Well, now I'd like to announce two new staff changes: first, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, decided to retire so he could enjoy his remaining limbs intact, therefore, welcome our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid;" there's a round of applause for him. "Second, I'd like to announce our new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin." Professor Lupin got sincere applause from every student except for most Slytherins, who became less than impressed by Lupin's shabby clothes.

Meanwhile, in Albania, the disembodied form of Lord Voldemort was conforming himself with the idea of spending the rest of his life in his current situation, unaware that it'd soon change. Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew was nearby looking for him, based on tips he got from other rats about an area all of them avoided. "My Lord!" Voldemort heard someone shouting. Not sure if it came from one of his Death Eaters or some Auror trying to trick him into a false sense of security, he silently watched until he could have a clear view of who was behind that call. "Wormtail." He silently figured it out. "Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted to the one Death Eater who deserves the nickname 'Snivellous' more than Severus Snape does.

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, based on advice from Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, Harry Potter wrote two letters: one for the French Ministry of Magic and one for the ICW.

(A/N: My French isn't good enough to have a letter written in that language, so I'll 'translate' it into English but Harry wrote in French)

_To the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation of the French Ministry of Magic_

_ My Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, was forced to stay in Azkaban, the British wizarding prison for twelve years for crimes he was never allowed to be tried for and is currently on the run from the Magical British Law. I'm not sure of his current whereabouts but I'd like to request political asylum for him should he ever appear in French soil, which might happen in case he's looking for me. I'm sending a similar request to the International Confederation of Wizards as well as copies for the press just in case Albus Dumbledore tries something to prevent justice from being carried._

_Respectfully,_

_Harry Potter_

(A/N: Presuming that everyone at the International Confederation of Wizards speaks English, I had Harry write the next letter in English)

_To the International Confederation of Wizards (anyone of high status in the ICW except for Albus Dumbledore and those who blindly follow him)_

_ My Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, was forced to stay in Azkaban, the British wizarding prison for twelve years for crimes he was never allowed to be tried for and is currently on the run from the Magical British Law. I'm not sure of his current whereabouts but I'd like to request political asylum for him should he ever be found. I'm sending a similar letter to the French Ministry of Magic in case he appears in French soil to look for me as well as copies to the press just in case Albus Dumbledore tries something to prevent justice from being carried. I'm sorry for not trusting your Supreme Mugwump but, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot at the British Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore was expected to make sure Sirius Black's right to have a trial was respected. However, given his interest in taking my Godfather's place as my magical guardian, there's a reason to doubt his impartiality in the case._

_Respectfully,_

_Harry Potter_

As a result of those letters, Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation of the British Ministry of Magic, got floo-called by his French counterpart and later by a French representative of the International Confederation of Wizards. In both cases, Mr. Crouch confirmed that the evidence against Black was so obvious and that Black was so obviously Dark given his family's tendencies that giving him a trial was considered a waste of time. He also admitted that Albus Dumbledore could have convinced the Wizengamot otherwise given his prestige as a beacon of Light. After those calls, Crouch voiced his concerns to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Those foreigners don't understand the need to spare time that would be otherwise wasted with trials to obviously guilty people. Once we find Peter Pettigrew and cure him he'll confirm under Veritaserum that Black was guilty of the other crimes."

Later on, at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "Welcome, Minerva. You must be wondering what I called you here for. Well, because of Harry's misunderstanding of my intentions towards him, the International Confederation of Wizards called me for an inquiry. It'll be just a formality, but I'll have to be absent for a while."

When the media hype caused by this eventually reached Britain, nobody became more furious than Severus Snape. "That stupid ungrateful brat! Black led his parents to their death and Potter defends him? Potter should be here for his safety."

Rubeus Hagrid, on the other hand, was more worried than angry. "Arry is trusting that murderin' traitor? I must protect him. But I can't leave the other students. I'll send him a letter!" He then started to scribble a letter.

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, Sirius Black was glad Harry sent those letters to the media as he took them as a sign he's willing to listen to him. However, before the dog had any chance to look for his godson, he's stunned from behind by one of the local professors (The Dursleys told Headmistress Maxime about Sirius Black being a dog animagus).

Believing he needed more than Wormtail to regain a full corporeal form and unwilling to believe he'll find another one by a similar stroke of luck as the one that led Wormtail to him, Voldemort decided to send his two-faced rat look for either a truly loyal Death Eater or one that was too stupid to even think about betraying him. With the Lestranges in Azkaban, Rosier dead and others from the first group unavailable on either way as soon as Voldemort is concerned, he decided to settle for someone of the second group, namely Crabbe or Goyle.

**Please review.**


	4. The Third Year, Part Three

**Chapter 14: The Third Year, Part Three**

"You'd better not to be trying to lure me into a trap, Pettigrew!" A Death Eater voiced his ultimatum to the cowardly rat.

"You must have felt his mark." Pettigrew replied.

Meanwhile, at a holding cell of the French Ministry of Magic, the animagus named Sirius Black was forcibly turned back into his human form. "What? Where?"

"_Monsieur_ Black, you are in a holding cell of our Ministry of Magic." A wizard dressed on what seemed to be some sort of regal French uniform announced. "Your godchild requested political asylum on your behalf and called our attention to reasons to doubt your guilt on the crimes our British counterpart convicted you for. If we'll grant or deny the request will depend on how you'll answer certain questions regarding your alleged guilt. Are you willing to answer them under Veritaserum?"

"Yes." Sirius eagerly answered and was then led to an interrogation room where another officer made him swallow three drops of a transparent-like-water truth serum. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you a supporter of the dark wizard known by British wizards as Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you reveal the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Weren't you their Secret-Keeper?"

"No."

"Then why did Albus Dumbledore claim otherwise?"

"Because he didn't know I was just a decoy."

"Who knew you were a decoy?"

"Myself, James Potter, Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew."

"Who was the real Secret-Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Was this the reason you tried to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Who killed the muggles who died during that failed attempt?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Has the British Ministry of Magic ever offered you a chance to explain any of it?"

"No."

"Prior to your escape from Azkaban, you were caught shouting 'He's at Hogwarts!'. Who were you talking about?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What made you so sure?"

"When Cornelius Fudge showed me a newspaper, I've noticed a rat with the Weasleys at an article and recognized it as Peter Pettigrew's animagus form."

"How did you know it was him and not some ordinary rat?"

"The rat was missing a toe where the finger he left behind to forge his death used to be."

"And how did you know Peter Pettigrew is a rat animagus?"

"James Potter and I helped him to become an animagus."

"That's enough, Mr. Black." The official said. "Somebody administer him an antidote."

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Dumbledore found himself at a less than satisfactory situation. "Wizards and witches of the International Confederation of Wizards," the wizard taking over Mugwump duties for the meeting announced. "we are reunited here to inquire our Supreme Mugwump Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore about his lack of action to ensure Sirius Orion Black's basic rights were honored. Mugwump Dumbledore, do you wish to use Veritaserum during the interrogation?"

"No." Dumbledore calmly replied. "I am sure I'm trusted enough not to need it."

"In that case, all members in favor of forcing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore raise your hands." Several hands were raised. "You may put them down. Now all who oppose raise your hands." Several other hands were raised. "Your vote doesn't count, Dumbledore!" Annoyed, Dumbledore put his hand down. "The votes are tied so I'll decide. Bring in the Veritaserum."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked with his grandfatherly tone. "There'll be repercussions against all who agree with this once I'm cleared."

"I'll take my chances, Dumbledore."

The Veritaserum was then administered. "What's your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"How could you have interfered once Sirius Orion Black was accused of being a Death Eater?"

"As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I could have pressed the Ministry of Magic into giving him a trial."

"Why didn't you do so?"

"If Sirius Black were tried and acquitted, he could take custody of Harry James Potter since he was appointed as Harry's magical guardian by the will of Harry's parents."

"Why were you so interested on Harry Potter's guardianship?"

"It was prophesized Harry is the one who can vanquish Voldemort. I had to make sure he'd be ready to do whatever it took to fulfill his destiny."

"Wasn't Voldemort already destroyed when he tried to kill Harry Potter?"

"I believe Voldemort created Horcruxes that allowed him to survive even if he no longer has a corporeal form."

All wizards and witches present got shocked by this. Horcruxes were the darkest of all Dark Arts and nobody there had ever heard of somebody making more than one before. "What makes you so sure?"

"Last year, a cursed diary containing a memory from Voldemort's teenage days forced a student to commit atrocities. Upon closer inspection, I figured out the diary was a Horcrux and that he'd never risk losing it had Voldemort not made others."

"What have you done after that to locate and destroy the other Horcruxes?"

"Nothing. I'm waiting for Harry to be ready to accept his destiny."

"By what you noticed, Harry didn't seem to be that under your influence as you expected even before Sirius Black escaped. What went wrong with your plan?"

"His muggle relatives didn't abuse him like I expected."

"YOU EXPECTED HIS RELATIVES TO ABUSE HIM?"

"Yes. Lily's sister, Petunia, hated magic and Petunia's husband used to share the feeling. I expected he'd hate living with them to the point he'd do anything for me. Even give his life to defeat Voldemort."

"DID THEY ABUSE HIM?"

"Unfortunately not. Now he won't be so willing to accept his fate as needed."

"Aren't you ashamed for wanting a child to be abused?"

"It's for the Greater Good."

"That sounds like Gellert Grindewald's former slogan." That comment made Dumbledore glad it wasn't phrased like a question or the Veritaserum in him would have forced him to reveal the dark side of his past.

"Does anybody have more questions to Albus Dumbledore?" Nobody raised a hand. "In that case let's vote." Dumbledore was given the antidote first. "All in favor of expel Albus Dumbledore from the International Confederation of Wizards raise your hands!" Everyone except for Dumbledore and the wizard calling for votes raised their hands. "Now all who oppose it raise your hands!" Only one person raised hands. "You don't count, Dumbledore. By unanimity, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is no longer a member of the International Confederation of Wizards. Mr. Dumbledore, please save yourself some dignity and walk away without needing to be carried."

Dumbledore was about to comply when an official from Sirius Black's interrogation showed up and reported the results of said interrogation. "Attention, members of the Wizengamot: the French Ministry of Magic declared Sirius Black innocent and granted him political asylum. We now must decide if we extend it to the whole Wizarding World."

"You can't do it!" Dumbledore desperately exclaimed.

"Get this man out of here!" The acting Supreme Mugwump ordered and two guards carried Dumbledore out.

Meanwhile, the Death Eater called by Pettigrew met his master. "My Lord, is that really you?"

"You dare doubt the Dark Lord?"

"S-s-s-sorry, M-master."

"Calm down. I need your help."

"What can I do for you, My Lord?"

"I need you to bring me Harry Potter alive." Voldemort ordered. "If not possible, then bring me a sample of his blood. But don't kill him either way. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Now go!"

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was trying to find Sirius Black and bring him to his side. _'Fortunately I know where the French Ministry building is.'_ Dumbledore thought.

"Halt! State your name and purpose." A receptionist asked.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore said. "I am here to meet Sirius Black regarding the welfare of Harry Potter."

"Is Sirius Black waiting for you, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"No, but it's important that…"

"Then I don't think he'll care about the opinions of somebody who wanted his godchild to be abused." The receptionist angrily interrupted Dumbledore. "I'm relieved Harry Potter's relatives turned out not to be the monsters you expected them to be."

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was leaving the building and noticed his former Headmaster. "You?" The dog animagus angrily asked.

"Sirius." Dumbledore regained his grandfatherly tone. "I'm happy to see you're innocent and cleared."

"Not thanks to YOU!" Sirius angrily spat. "And to think Lily dread the idea of Harry being raised by her sister. She'd be glad her sister saw past her former hatred and disappointed at what you became."

"It's all for the greater good."

"GREATER GOOD!" Sirius now hated Dumbledore more than he hates Peter Pettigrew. "The hell with your greater good! You know what? Since James and Lily appointed me as Harry's guardian and he's already attending Beauxbatons, I'll buy myself a home in France and have Harry live with me there. I'd let Harry live with the Dursleys since they like him and he likes them back but I can't afford to risk you using some sort of trick to force him to attend Hogwarts."

Fortunately, when Sirius later went to visit Harry at Beauxbatons, Harry understood the need to stay away from Dumbledore. "I'd rather stay with my Uncle and my Aunt but if you think keeping me from returning to England is needed to keep me safe from Dumbledore I understand." Harry said.

"Can I visit my cousin at your place, Mr. Black?" Dudley asked.

"Yes and you can call me Sirius." Sirius answered. "Just remember to ask for your parents' permission first."

"Sirius, the Dursleys don't know much about my parents' lives at Hogwarts and I'm curious about it." Harry asked.

"I'll be glad to help, Prongslet." Sirius replied with enthusiasm. "Your Dad and I were part of a group of pranksters known as the Marauders. He was Prongs and I am Padfoot."

"Were there other Marauders, Sirius?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. Remus Lupin is Moony and, unfortunately, that traitor was Wormtail." Anger was evident in Sirius' voice but he soon calmed down. "I wonder where Moony is."

"Remus Lupin is this year's Defense teacher at Hogwarts." Dudley explained.

"Moony, a teacher?" A surprised Sirius asked. "Are you serious?"

"No, you are."

"I can't believe I fell for my own pun. Wait a minute. Why did you say 'this year'?"

"Last year and the year before each had a different teacher." Harry explained.

"So the curse is still on, I see."

"Which curse?" Dudley asked.

While Sirius was explaining about the curse, Dumbledore was facing more problems back home. "What's the meaning of this, Lucius?"

"Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang and Headmistress Olympe Maxime of Beauxbatons called to say they will no longer let the Triwizard Tournament take place in Hogwarts unless you're fired. Honestly, most of us were already feeling like firing you anyway. Here're the signatures."

Before Dumbledore had a chance to reply, an owl showed up and gave Dumbledore a message. He was called for an emergency meeting at the Wizengamot. Noticing the glares once he arrived, he was sure he was screwed. "Albus Dumbledore, we're reunited here to decide if you should still be allowed to keep a seat at the Wizengamot."

**Please review.**


	5. Horcrux Hunting We Will Go

**Chapter 15: Horcrux Hunting We Will Go**

Dumbledore couldn't believe what happened to him: not only had he lost his place at the International Confederation of Wizards and the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts but also the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

_**Flaskback begins**_

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you're now under a disciplinary hearing." Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, announced. "You're accused of overlooking procedure regarding the charges brought against Sirius Orion Black and of withholding information that could be crucial into preventing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from ever return. What do you have to say in your defense?"_

"_Keeping Sirius Black from raising Harry was crucial to make him ready to defeat Voldemort once he returned." Dumbledore explained._

"_Then why didn't you simply try to find and destroy the Horcruxes so You-Know-Who simply wouldn't come back?" Fudge asked. "Hadn't you already suspected him to have made them even before that diary mess?"_

"_Making Harry go after them would be helpful into motivating him into following his destiny."_

"_Honestly, Albus, the Boy-Who-Lived has already done much for us by defeating him more than ten years ago." Fudge replied with an annoyed tone. "We should have those Horcruxes destroyed so You-Know-Who will stay vanquished. As for Sirius Black, while I find it unlikely for him to be innocent, I realize we wouldn't have lost our savior to him had Sirius Black got a trial and somebody must pay for this. I was just a member of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes back then; Millicent Bagnold, who was the Minister of Magic back then, has already left; and Bartemius Crouch, who headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back then, is no longer a part of that department. Albus Dumbledore, you have responsibilities as the Chief Warlock."_

_After that speech, Fudge had no problem to make Dumbledore lose his title of Chief Warlock. But it wasn't enough for the Minister. "Albus Dumbledore, I could have you locked away for treason for withholding vital information from the Ministry but I'm willing to offer you a deal: you tell the Ministry all you know that could lead us to the Horcruxes and you won't be charged with treason for having withheld it."_

_**Flashback ends**_

And that's how Dumbledore found himself in Little Hangleton with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The only thing that made him relieved is that all Fudge had published about this was a search for dark artifacts left behind by Voldemort. Sure, it won't keep him from learning the truth once his Death Eaters at the Ministry return to him once he's restored but it's a progress.

"Albus, are you sure the mother of You-Know-Who grew up at this dump?" Moody asked as they approached an abandoned shack.

"Yes, Alastor." Dumbledore calmly replied.

"Which Horcrux do you expect to find here, Dumbledore?" asked Kingsley, not sure about what to think of Dumbledore after all that came to light.

"The ring that belonged to Merope's brother." Dumbledore answered. "Voldemort is arrogant enough to hide it inside the house of the person he stole it from and he's attached to any relic of either his ancestors and/or Hogwarts."

Searching inside the house, they DID find a cursed ring. Dumbledore noticed the Peverell crest. "Alastor, I think the stone has properties that might get lost if we destroy the Hor…"

"I don't care, Albus!" Moody quickly interrupted. "The Horcrux must be destroyed. Fiendfyre!" The three wizards quickly ran away from the now burning house. "You could have waited until we were at a safe distance, Alastor." Kingsley said and Moody then mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

Meanwhile, at Sirius Black's new home, Harry and Sirius were preparing themselves to go to the French Quidditch Cup when they got a visit from an owl Harry recognized as Vernon's. "Look! Uncle Vernon got transferred to France! He's asking us if Dudley can stay with us while they look for a new house here."

"Good to hear, Prongslet."

"You don't sound surprised, Sirius." Harry commented.

"I had suggested your relatives to leave England as well to make it harder for Dumbledore to find them and use them to get you, Harry." Sirius explained. "Once they've agreed, I've bought shares of Grunnings Drill Company and had them expand their operations to France."

"Thank you, Sirius." Harry said.

Meanwhile, back in England, Dumbledore, Moody and Shacklebolt had just returned to the Ministry building. "One Horcrux down, Minister." Moody announced as he showed the destroyed ring.

"Then it means five more to go." A still recovering-from-shock Fudge nervously replied. "I've just got Horace Slughorn's pensieve memory and it revealed You-Know-Who had already considered making six of them even while he still was a Hogwarts student."

The two aurors couldn't help but feel disgusted at the notion of an underage wizard, even if it was Voldemort, seriously thinking about making six Horcruxes.

Meanwhile, in France, Sirius and Harry were flying to the Quidditch stadium. They could have portkeyed there but they wanted to test their new broomsticks. Their flight was interrupted when a masked wizard wearing a black cloak attacked Sirius with the Cruciatus Curse. "The Dark Lord wants your blood, Harry Potter!" The attacker proclaimed.

But Harry wouldn't listen. He was too focused on saving Sirius from the fall. He dived with a speed to put any Quidditch Seeker to shame and caught Sirius on midfall. Remembering Voldemort's instructions against killing Harry, the Death Eater tried to hit the Boy-Who-Lived with a Stunning Spell but it bounced on Harry's Protego Charm and went back to him. Not ready for it, the Death Eater fell from his broomstick and was easily captured by Sirius Black.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Moody and Shacklebolt went to a cave near the orphanage where Tom Marvolo Riddle grew up. "This is the point where blood is required to make it possible to proceed." Dumbledore said while pointing to a section of the cave.

"Now that makes sense coming from You-Know-Who." Moody commented.

"H-how much blood?" Kingsley asked with a worried tone.

"A few drops will do." Dumbledore calmly said.

As they entered the lake section, Moody spoke, "There are inferi inside the lake."

"And I believe Voldemort bewitched them to attack anyone trying to cross the lake by any means other than the one he designed." Dumbledore replied.

"In that case, would that boat be the means?" Kingsley asked, pointing to a boat. Dumbledore and the two aurors then performed diagnosis spells on it and figured out the boat won't be able to carry more than one adult wizard at once. "Albus, can this boat be duplicated?" Moody asked.

Meanwhile, the French Ministry of Magic is interrogating the captured Death Eater via Veritaserum. The Death Eater tried to invoke some Pureblood protection laws to protect him but was told they won't save you from the consequences of attacking people in Wizarding France.

"What's your name?"

"Vincent Crabbe Senior." (A/N: I'm not sure of Vincent Crabbe's Dad's name. I simply had to make up a name)

"Did you try to kill Harry Potter this afternoon?"

"No."

This shocked the interrogator and all people listening. "Then what were you doing to Harry Potter?"

"I was trying to either capture him alive or get a sample of his blood."

"Why were you trying to do any of those things?"

"Because the Dark Lord ordered me to."

"Is this Dark Lord the one known in Britain as Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." The Veritaserum kept Mr. Crabbe from showing whatever he feels upon the mention of the name 'Voldemort'.

"How is he alive?"

"He's living with a rudimentary body sustained with help from Peter Pettigrew."

"Which instructions did Voldemort give you regarding Harry Potter?"

"I was told to capture Harry Potter alive or, if not possible, to get a sample of his blood but not to kill him either way."

"Where is Voldemort hiding?"

Back at the cave, Moody was forcing Dumbledore to drink the potion where the locket is hidden. After that torture, Dumbledore drank water from the inferi lake, making the creatures attack him. With magical fire, the three wizards kept the inferi away.

Meanwhile, Bartemius Crouch entered Cornelius Fudge's office. "Is there anything wrong, Mr. Crouch?" The Minister of Magic asked.

"Mr. Crabbe has been arrested on charges of assault against Harry Potter and Sirius Black."

"Impossible!" Fudge shouted. "He's one of our outstanding citizens."

"I told the then-Minister Bagnold all those accused Death Eaters who claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse should have been properly questioned but she wouldn't listen. Now Mr. Crabbe is under custody of the French Ministry of Magic."

"Tell them to release him now! I'm sure Black was the real culprit and just confounded Mr. Crabbe."

At this moment, a secretary appeared. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Minister, but you ordered me to tell you when Mr. Dumbledore and Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt returned."

"Let them in." Fudge said and then the secretary left. "I hope they're bringing good news regarding the Horcrux hunt. I need something to soften the damage for when it became publicly known the French are persecuting our Pureblood elites."

As they entered, an enraged Moody dropped a locket at Fudge's desk. "Some Death Eater who knew of that Horcrux decided to destroy it and left this fake to replace it. He even left a note to taunt You-Know-Who." Moody said.

"Who was the Death Eater?" Fudge eagerly asked.

"He only left the initials R.A.B." Moody said. "The only suspected Death Eater to have these initials is Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Sirius Black's younger brother?" A shocked Fudge asked. "But he disappeared even before You-Know-Who was gone! Did he destroy the Horcrux?"

"I'm not sure, Minister." Kingsley answered. "Our only hope would be asking Sirius if his brother ever told him anything or then ask him to look for the Horcrux at his family's ancestor home."

"Well, I don't like having anything to do with that traitor but I suppose he should be updated on his missing brother." Fudge said. "Maybe hearing that his brother gave his life to help bringing his master down will make him feel some sort of remorse. Meanwhile, Dumbledore, I recall from your pensieve memories that Voldemort once went to Hogwarts to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching post. Has he ever been to the castle's seventh floor?"

"I think so, Cornelius."

"Do you think he might have found out about the room hidden opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet?" Fudge asks. "He might have gone there to either look for something to turn into a Horcrux or even hide one."

"I don't think Voldemort would hide a Horcrux among chamber pots, Cornelius."

"Dumbledore, have you ever been near the room's entrance at any moment you desperately needed any other thing that could be made without violating the Fundamental Laws of Magic?" Cornelius asked, shocked that he might know something about Hogwarts that Dumbledore doesn't.

"I think not." Dumbledore answered. "Why do you ask?"

"That room has the power to conjure anything people might need as long as it can be done without violating any of the Fundamental Laws of Magic." Fudge said. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named might have hidden a Horcrux there. The three of you may see Headmistress McGonagall about it. I'll talk to Sirius Black about his brother and the Locket Horcrux. Hopefully knowing his brother gave his life to stop You-Know-Who will make the traitor somewhat remorseful."

Dumbledore, Moody and Kingsley went to Hogwarts, where they were welcomed by Professor Snape. "Where's McGonagall, you Death Eater scum?" Moody angrily asked.

"Looking for a new Transfiguration teacher, Moody." Snape replied. "Whatever business the three of you might have in this school may be discussed with me."

"You're the new Deputy Headmaster, right?" Moody asked with disdain. "How they let Death Eaters teach children I wonder."

"Maybe we should get to the point." Snape suggested. "Minister Fudge said you have reason to believe the Dark Lord left a dark artifact in a secret room."

Dumbledore and the two aurors then entered the Room of Requirement. "Dumbledore, which artifact are we looking for?" Kingsley asked.

"With the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor being the only known relics of Godric Gryffindor, it's more likely to be Helga Hufflepuff's Cup or something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"We should rule out Ravenclaw then." Kingsley Shacklebolt commented. "The only artifact known to have belonged to her was a diadem than was said to be missing even before Rowena Ravenclaw died."

"A diadem, you say?" Moody asked with a disturbing smile while staring his Mad-Eye at the Ravenclaw Diadem.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter and Sirius Black were having a little argument. "Sirius, do I really have to see a healer?" Harry moaned.

"Prongslet, while I don't agree with many things Fudge says, I see his point when he says that scar might have some unknown lasting effect since it's the result of a curse nobody survived before." Sirius sternly replied.

Back at the British Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore and the two aurors met Fudge. "Another Horcrux down, Minister." Moody said.

"Same thing here." Fudge sadly replied while showing the destroyed locket.

"Why the sad face, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter is a Parselmouth!" Fudge exclaimed.

"What?" Moody and Kingsley asked in shock.

"When I told Sirius Black about his brother and the locket, he called for his House Elf, Creature, I guess, and asked him about anything at the Black House that ever belonged to Voldemort and the elf brought him the locket. The elf also told us Regulus allowed a bunch of inferi to kill him so the elf could destroy the locket. Unfortunately, the elf couldn't destroy it since it must be opened first and the locket only opens when ordered in Parseltongue to do so. Harry Potter then revealed himself to be a Parselmouth. Do you believe he had no idea of how unusual and Dark being a Parselmouth is? I told Black it might have been some lasting effect of You-Know-Who's failed attempt on his life. You know, I'm now considering the possibility of Black being innocent."

"Glad to hear, Cornelius." Dumbledore said while secretly thinking about Harry's scar. "Now we must find the Hufflepuff Cup."

"I'm way ahead of you." Fudge proudly said while showing a poster with the cup's picture.

HELGA HUFFLEPUFF'S CUP STOLEN BY YOU-KNOW-WHO

(insert picture here)

Whoever finds this cup must inform the Ministry immediately and stay away from it. It's believed You-Know-Who placed one of the darkest known curses on it and that he killed Hepzibah Smith and stole the Cup from her several years ago.

"I've already taken the liberty of calling the Smith Family to inform them about the Cup and the Locket." Fudge said.

Meanwhile, while on the way to Riddle Manor, Voldemort and Wormtail met Bertha Jorkins and quickly subdued her. "Wormtail, taking Crabbe to another hideout instead of Riddle Manor had more benefits than I thought."

Soon after several posters of the Hufflepuff Cup were spread around, the Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank sent memos to all goblins in charge of Gringotts vaults asking that any of them who knows the cup's location must inform him. The goblin in charge of the Lestrange Vault was the one to respond.

"Yes, Sir. This cup is inside the Lestrange Vault. What do we do about it?"

"While we don't get involved in any conflict among wizards and we can't trust the Ministry regarding theft charges, we must indeed check the cup for any curse. What has been done to it so far?"

"Nothing. The Lestranges simply told us to let the cup undisturbed inside their vault."

"We must check for Dark Curses anyway."

**Please review.**


	6. The Fourth Year, Part One

**Chapter 16: The Fourth Year, Part One**

"Remember, Dudley," Vernon Dursley told his son. "Mr. Black went through a lot of trouble trying to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup finals and it was nice of him to invite you so be at your best behavior."

"Yes, Dad." Dudley replied.

His mother then gave him some Galleons. "Here's some money for something you might want to eat during the game." She said. She also gave him binoculars. "I won't tell you not to buy those Omnioculars you've mentioned about but they seem to be a waste of money. The play-by-play breakdown seems to be a nice feature but you might miss some big moments while reviewing previous ones."

"Okay, mother."

"Here they come." Vernon said as he heard a motorcycle noise. The Dursleys went outside their home hoping to see them coming from one of the sides of the street but Harry and Sirius flew their way him. "That explains Harry's dream." Dudley commented.

"Welcome, Harry and Mr. Black."

"You can call me Sirius."

"Well, Sirius, I'm afraid there's not enough space at this motorcycle for you and two kids." Vernon commented while staring at Sirius' flying motorcycle.

"Don't worry, Vernon." Sirius said while taking a shrunken sidecar from his pockets and pointing his wand at it. The sidecar returned to normal size, shocking the Dursleys.

"It's good to see you again, Harry." Petunia said. "Don't you want to have dinner with us?"

"The more the idea pleases us, we must hurry or we'll be late." Sirius sadly said. He and the boys then flew to an area where the Delacours were waiting for him.

"Did they need to arrive at that horrible noisy thing?" Fleur whispered to her mother.

"What are we doing here?" Dudley asked in confusion.

"This is a portkey area." Sirius explained. "We're going from here to the stadium."

"I'm glad the finals will take place in France instead of England as it was originally planned." Gabrielle commented.

"England came out bad after the injustice against me went to light." Sirius replied.

"I'm glad it did or my parents wouldn't let me come." Dudley said.

"And I wouldn't blame them in that case." Sirius added. "Dumbledore might have lost his titles but this is no reason to believe we saw the last of him."

"I just hope to see how good of a Seeker my likely Durmstrang rival is." Fleur commented.

"Rival?" A confused Harry asked.

"Oui." Fleur replied. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, is still a Durmstrang student and the most likely candidate to represent his school at the upcoming Triwizard Tournament."

"I can't believe it'll still take place at Hogwarts." Dudley moaned.

"Well, they gave in to the ultimate of no longer having Dumbledore around." Monsieur Delacour replied.

"Hogwarts will be better off without him." Sirius commented.

"You have a lot of nerve to say such a blasphemy, Black." A new voice said.

"Crouch." Sirius replied with disdain. "The best thing about your son being caught is that you no longer have the power to send innocent people to Azkaban."

"I don't care how you tricked the Minister but I'm keeping an eye on you." Crouch replied.

After that argument, Harry and company went to their seats to watch the game. "I bet one Galleon that Bulgaria will win, Harry." Dudley said.

"You're on, cousin." Harry quickly replied.

Several feints later, Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team caught the snitch but Ireland scored enough points to ensure victory despite it. However, nobody had a long time to celebrate because a bunch of Death Eaters decided to attack. Fortunately, the French Aurors were better organized than the British ones and Sirius Black was now a part of the French Auror Corps. All Death Eaters were captured and Sirius Black had the biggest pleasure of his life upon recognizing his captured one as Lucius Malfoy. "Sirius, we're family." Lucius pleaded. "You wouldn't turn me over, would you?"

"Where was this family attachment of yours when Crouch sent me to Azkaban without a trial?" Sirius maliciously asked.

"I was under the Imperius Curse, Sirius."

"You tell that to the French Wizengamot, Lucy." Sirius replied with a glare. "Fortunately this is not England so you'll be allowed a trial."

"BLACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Cornelius Fudge shouted in anger.

"I'm arresting a Death Eater, Fudge."

"Malfoy can't be a Death Eater, Black." Fudge replied. "He was obviously under the Imperius Curse. Release him at once."

"I'm a French Ministry Auror now, Fudge." Sirius explained. "I don't have to obey your orders."

"Crouch, do something!" Fudge ordered.

"I'm sorry, Minister." Crouch replied. "But I can't simply force a foreign Ministry Auror to release someone arrested within his jurisdiction. And, even if I could, I'm not satisfied the original charges against Malfoy were dropped merely based on his word that he was under the Imperius Curse. If it depended solely on me back then, I'd pushed for a trial for every accused Death Eater."

"Every accused Death Eater you couldn't send to Azkaban without a trial, you mean?" Harry asked.

"Take it easy, Harry." Dudley replied. "He's supporting us in this case."

"Whatever."

"Black, the French Minister will hear about this." Fudge announced. What neither him nor Crouch knew was that Crouch Manor was being invaded at this very moment.

Later, at September the First, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was announcing the Triwizard Tournament. "Malfoy should enter." Ron told his siblings. "He'll need that glory now that his Death Eater Father got caught in France."

"That he does,"

"dear brother." Do I need to tell who said that?

"I hope Harry Potter comes for this tournament." Ginny said.

"Of course he won't come." Hermione replied. "This tournament is for people aged seventeen or older and he's just fourteen."

"They'll allow him to come." Ron commented. "He's the Boy-Who-Lived after all."

Despite the staff's precautions, several students tried to bypass the age line but all failed. Because of this, Headmistress McGonagall thought there would be no problem with the champion choosing. The Goblet of Fire released a piece of parchment. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum." Minerva announced and several people applauded. The goblet spit another parchment. "The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour." Everyone applauds except for the non-Delacour Beauxbatons girls. Then the third piece is let out of the goblet. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory." All non-Slytherins applauded. "Well, now that all champions were selected, it's time…"

"Uh, Minerva." Deputy Headmaster Snape interrupted while pointing at a fourth piece of parchment being released by the Goblet of Fire.

**Please review.**


	7. The Fourth Year, Part Two

**Chapter 17: The Fourth Year, Part Two**

"Headmistress McGonagall, what's the meaning of this?" An outraged Olympe Maxime asked.

"We should be asking _you_ this, Olympe." Karkaroff replied. "Harry Potter is your student after all."

"Dumbledore never accepted the fact Harry isn't a Hogwarts student." Olympe said. "It must be another trick of his."

"Nonsense." Crouch replied. "Dumbledore is no longer a part of the Hogwarts staff."

"His former deputy and the Death Eater whose freedom is owed to him are here." Headmistress Maxime replied.

"I'd never endanger an underage student in this tournament." McGonagall replied.

"Neither would I." Snape added.

"Maybe not for Dumbledore but what about your Lord, Snape?" Professor Moody asked with an accusing tone. "This tournament is a good chance to have Potter killed."

"You can't be serious, Moody." Karkaroff replied. "You and your conspiracy theories."

"That's what you Death Eaters want us to think, Karkaroff." Moody replied. "You and Snape might be working together on this."

Meanwhile, outside the room where the meeting is taking place, a pair of Gryffindor twins was confused. "I don't get it, brother." Fred commented. "The map is saying there are two Bartemius Crouch in there."

"And look at where Professor Moody is." George replied.

"Are you seeing him?" Fred asked while staring at the place in the map where the meeting room is represented.

"Not there, brother." George replied while pointing at the map section representing Moody's office.

"George, if the map is right, and it always has been so far, the real Alastor Moody is at his office while there's a second Bartemius Crouch impersonating him." Fred said.

"Let's ask the real Moody about it."

"Yes, brother."

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, Harry Potter has been called to the Headmistress' office, where a fireplace is showing her. "Sorry I called you so suddenly, Harry, but the Goblet of Fire has somehow picked a Fourth Champion."

"And you called me to tell this because…"

"Because you are the Fourth Champion." Headmistress Maxime sadly said.

"What?" Harry was shocked. "How could it happen? I've never entered this! And I thought people under seventeen weren't allowed to."

"It seems the age line wasn't enough." Headmistress Maxime sadly replied.

"I can't go to Hogwarts." Harry pleaded. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sent me to Beauxbatons especially to keep me from having to go there."

"Professor Dufarge is already getting in contact with the Dursleys to inform you of the new development." Olympe Maxime explained.

"Can't I just refuse to participate?"

"I'm sorry, but the Goblet of Fire is a magically binding contract." She explained. "Once your name came out of it, you have to participate."

"Can't you make a new drawing?" He pleaded.

"No. Once the champions are selected, the Goblet of Fire goes inactive until the next Triwizard Tournament."

Before anyone had a chance to reply, all people at the Hogwarts side of the call had their attention directed to a set of keys that were apparently summoned from Alastor Moody. The Professors tried to follow them but the keys went too fast. Having a certain idea of where they went, Moody led the Professors to his office, where they caught the Weasley twins trying to open his trunk.

"What's the meaning of this?" An outraged Minerva McGonagall asked.

"This is not the real Alastor Moody!" Fred shouted while pointing at 'Moody'. "He is…"

"Crucio!" 'Moody' shouted while interrupting the twin with the Cruciatus Curse, much to the shock of the teachers.

"HOW DARE YOU USE AN UNFORGIVABLE AGAINST A STUDENT?" Headmistress McGonagall was even more outraged now. She quickly pointed her wand at 'Moody'.

"The Alastor Moody I know wouldn't use the Unforgivables without need even against Death Eaters back when he had Mr. Crouch's permission." Snape replied. "Whoever you are, your reaction to that accusation gives it credence."

"I agree with Professor Snape." Minerva added. "Fred, George, the both of you were trying to open this trunk. Do you believe the real Alastor Moody is locked inside it?"

Suddenly some loud noise came from the trunk. "Does this answer your question?" The twins asked in unison.

"Minerva, you can't…" 'Moody' said until Snape captured him with the same spell he's been hoping to use on Sirius Black ever since the Dog Animagus escaped Azkaban. "The real Alastor Moody would never let me catch him that easily." Snape said.

"Severus, fetch me some Veritaserum." Minerva asked. As Snape went, Bartemius Crouch and Olympe Maxime went with him. The twins then finally opened the right lock and found the real Alastor Moody. Before anyone had a chance to dwell on the state of the real Moody, the fake one started to show the signs of a Polyjuice user returning to real form. Much to the shock of the people who knew the fake Moody's real identity, the imposter turned himself into Bartemius Crouch Junior.

"Who is he?" Cedric Diggory asked.

"This is Bartemius Crouch Junior, the son of Mr. Crouch." Said a shocked Minerva McGonagall. "It was believed he was dead and buried in Azkaban soil.

At this very moment, Snape and Maxime returned. "Sorry I'm late, Headmistress. Suddenly Mr. Crouch started to attack us…" Snape then noticed Junior. "And I have a feeling we'll know how."

Under the influence of Veritaserum, Crouch Junior told them that his father used polyjuice so Junior and his mother would swap identities. After that Junior has been kept under his father's control via Imperius Curse. Much to Karkaroff's horror, Barty Junior told them he was rescued by Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort. "The Dark Lord? Are you sure?" A now sickly worried Karkaroff asked.

"Yes." Barty Junior emotionlessly answered as he was still under Veritaserum.

"What did he want with Potter?" Snape asked.

"He wants to use Harry Potter's blood on a ritual to give himself a new body." Barty explained.

"Severus, give him an antidote and call Minister Fudge." Minerva asked.

Later on, Minister Fudge and Aurors Dawlish and Shacklebolt arrived at Hogwarts. "Barty Junior? How come?"

"His father helped him escape." Minerva explained. "And Crouch Junior admitted under Veritaserum that he rejoined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Impossible!" Fudge exclaimed. "I thought we had already destroyed all of his Horcruxes!"

"Great, Minister." Moody sarcastically said. "Letting Death Eaters know we're onto the secret of You-Know-Who's immortality."

"Don't worry, Alastor." Fudge said. "Crouch Junior won't be telling anyone once we're done with him."

"What about Snape?" Moody asked.

"We'll get a Wizard's Oath from him." Fudge simply said.

"Excuse me?" Asked a slightly surprised Snape.

"With Dumbledore discredited his word on your favor doesn't help you much, Snape." Fudge explained.

A few days later, a Beauxbatons carriage brought Harry Potter into Hogwarts grounds. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." Minerva McGonagall said. "I wish it had happened under better circumstances."

"The feeling is mutual, Headmistress McGonagall." Harry replied with a hint of annoyance. "At least the culprits have been caught."

"Actually, we're still looking for Peter Pettigrew and You-Know-Who." McGonagall explained.

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts students were discussing the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Do you think he had someone enter him in the tournament?"

"Of course he did. He needed a way to come to Hogwarts and the tournament was the only way ever since that traitor Sirius Black was given custody of him by those meddling French.

"Don't be silly." An exasperated Hermione said. "His Muggle relatives placed him at Beauxbatons in the first place years before Sirius Black escaped."

"Lucius Malfoy must have placed Potter's relatives under the Imperius Curse." Fifth-year student Cormac McLaggen replied. "That's why they sided with him against Dumbledore, Granger."

The name Granger caught the attention of Harry Potter. "Hermione?" Harry called. Everyone got shocked that Harry Potter knew Hermione Granger. Fleur and Gabrielle could be heard explaining to the Ravenclaws that Harry and the Dursleys met a Hermione Granger during their first summer vacation. Then several Gryffindors were pestering Hermione about never telling anyone she knew Harry Potter.

Harry was going to Ravenclaw table until being stopped by Severus Snape. "Where do you think you're going, Potter?"

"I'm joining my friends at Ravenclaw, Professor Snape." Harry explained.

"You're a Potter." Snape said. "You belong into Gryffindor."

"What do you think you're doing to my student, Professor Snape?" Headmistress Maxime asked.

"Leading him to the Gryffindor table."

"He said he prefers Ravenclaw." Maxime said. "Like all other visiting students, he has the right to pick." Reluctantly, Snape let Harry go.

**Please review.**


	8. The Fourth Year, Part Three

**Chapter 18: The Fourth Year, Part Three**

Harry and Fleur were wondering what Meadmistress Maxime wanted with them. All they knew was that Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' Care of Magical Creatures Professor, took her for a midnight stroll. "You wanted to see us, Headmistress?"

"Harry, Fleur, there's no easy way around." A distraught Headmistress said. "The first task is about Dragons!"

"What!" A shocked Harry asked. "Will we have to slay dragons?"

"Non." Headmistress Maxime answered. "Each champion will have to take a golden egg that's being kept by a dragon."

"Do the other champions know it, Headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Krum must know since Karkaroff saw the dragons." She said. "I'm not sure about Cedric, however."

"We should tell him." Harry suggested.

"What for?" Fleur asked with disdain. "That Professor Hagrid obviously told him. We should think about how to get past our dragons."

"I wish I could use my broomstick."

"Maybe you can, Harry." Fleur suggested.

In the next day, some Gryffindors were walking around when they noticed Draco Malfoy giving away SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY badges.

"Nice badges, Malfoy." Hermione commented.

"You haven't seen a thing, Granger." Draco replied with a malicious smile and then changed his badge so it read HARRY POTTER IS A TRAITOR.

"Cool! May I have one, Malfoy?" Ronald Weasley eagerly asked.

"You really want one, Weasley?" A surprised Draco asked.

"Sure. Potter betrayed us by going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts and his role as that school's second champion was the last drop."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "It was work of that Death Eater who posed as Professor Moody."

"Sirius Black must have asked a favor from his fellow Death Eaters." Ron suggested.

"My Godfather is no Death Eater, you jerk." Harry angrily replied as he and some other Beauxbatons students were approaching.

"Eat slugs, traitor!" Ron said while trying to cast the Slug-Vomiting Charm on Harry Potter, who shielded himself, deflecting the charm back at Ron.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Weasley tried to cast the Slug-Vomiting Charm on Potter but Potter shielded himself on time, Headmistress." Malfoy quickly said.

"Telltale!" A Gryffindor student yelled.

"Five points from Gryffindor for discouraging a student from doing the right thing." McGonagall replied. "Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for attacking a visiting student."

"Potter deserved to be attacked for representing Beauxbatons instead of representing Hogwarts." Another student protested.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for spreading hatred, Mr. Thomas." Headmistress McGonagall said. "And, Mr. Weasley, as I was saying before Mr. Thomas interrupted me, you'll also serve a detention with me." Ron then vomited a slug on her. "But first, will anyone take him to Madam Pomfrey?"

Later on, Harry and the Delacour sisters went to Hogsmeade. "Didn't Dudley want to come with you, Harry?" Fleur asked.

"His parents didn't let him come." Harry replied. "And I can't blame them."

"Harry Potter?" They heard someone ask.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports of the British Ministry of Magic." Bagman introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Harry!"

"Equally, Mr. Bagman." Harry reluctantly replied.

"Harry, as a judge of the Triwizard Tournament, I am not supposed to help any champion, but given the irregular way you were forced into it, I feel you could take some tips." Bagman said.

"How much did you bet on Harry's victory, Monsieur Bagman?" Fleur asked with venom in her voice.

"All the mo… I mean, how dare you?"

"Do you really expect us to believe you wouldn't help Harry without this kind of ulterior motive?" Fleur asked.

"For your information," whatever Bagman intended to say after that would remain a mystery as he ran away as soon as he spotted some goblins approaching. As the goblins went after him, Harry and the Delacour girls quickly understood how serious Bagman's troubles were.

At the weighing of the wands, Rita Skeeter tried to single out Harry for an interview but Harry stood his ground. "How dare you grab the Heir of Potter like that?"

The First Task went pretty much like in the books so I won't get into details here. Later on, Harry and the Delacours went to their quarters to open their eggs. The noise was unbearable. "What was that noise?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sounds like a merperson." Fleur commented.

"I guess we must listen to it under water then." Harry said. "But now it's time to settle a more important matter. Gabrielle Delacour, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Oui, Harry."

A few days later, Harry got an owl from Dudley.

_ Dear cousin,_

_ I hope the mermaids aren't beautiful as Disney makes them or Gabrielle might become jealous. Siriusly, I suggest gillyweed for the Second Task._

_Sincerely,_

_Dudley Dursley_

_P.S.: Have you already asked Gabrielle to the Yule Ball?_

"Gillyweed?" A surprised Fleur asked. "I was thinking about using the Bubble-Head Charm but gillyweed is a better idea."

Harry also got an owl from Sirius Black.

_Prongslet,_

_ Good work handling that Hungarian Horntail. I'd have used the Conjunctivitus Curse but summoning your broomstick was a better idea. Especially when someone takes under consideration what happened when Viktor Krum used that curse on the Chinese Fireball._

_Your gorgeous Godfather,_

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black_

_P.S.: Dudley told me about Gabrielle Delacour. You'd better ask her for the Yule Ball before someone else does._

Harry groaned. Would everyone ask him about Gabrielle? It seemed he wouldn't have to wait long for an answer for another owl brought him a letter.

_Are you alright, Harry? How can they force you to face a ruddy dragon? If you die in this tournament, your Aunt and I will sue Hogwarts down to their last penny, knut or whatever they call their ruddy money. Well, technically Sirius Black is the one with that right since we signed over guardianship of you to him but we'll pester him._

_Your Uncle Vernon and your Aunt Petunia_

_P.S.: Have you already asked Gabrielle Delacour to the Yule Ball?_

Angry at all the laughing, Harry started to write replies.

_ Dudley,_

_ Thanks for your suggestion. Fleur told me she planned to use the Bubble-Head Charm but now thinks your idea is better. And I think you're spending too much time with Sirius._

_ Your cousin,_

_ Harry Potter_

_P.S.: Yes, I've already asked Gabrielle and she accepted._

Then he went to write Sirius.

_ Dear Sirius,_

_ Thanks for the congratulations. And yes, I have already asked Gabrielle and she said yes._

_ Your even more gorgeous godson,_

_ Harry 'Prongslet' Potter_

_P.S.: You're too much of an influence on Dudley. He used that horrible pun based on your name in a letter he wrote me._

Then he wrote to Vernon and Petunia.

_ Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,_

_ Thanks for the moral support. Don't worry. I'm okay. Either way, I hope you win the lawsuit._

_ Your nephew,_

_ Harry Potter_

Later, at the Yule Ball, some people got really surprised. Not only because Hermione was attending as Viktor Krum's date but also because Harry Potter came with Fleur's little sister. "Traitor!" Ron Weasley accused. "Not only you are attending an enemy school but now you're dating an enemy girl!"

"Ronald Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor!" An exasperated Minerva McGonagall said. "You're embarrassing not only Gryffindor House but the whole Hogwarts with this behavior."

"Like those filthy robes weren't embarrassing enough." Fleur whispered. Draco Malfoy seemed like he wanted to say the same.

On the day of the Second Task, Ludovico Bagman announced the objective. Each champion had someone they'd miss the most and would have one hour to rescue them. All hostages were placed at the bottom of the lake. With help from their gillyweed, Harry and Fleur were the first ones to reach their hostages. They had a little argument about who was supposed to rescue Gabrielle until Harry pointed out the boy Fleur took to the Yule Ball. The two champions then returned practically at the same time. Cedric Diggory was the third champion to return. Viktor Krum had partially transfigured himself into a shark and wasted too much time trying to cut the chains with his shark teeth.

"Gabrielle as my hostage?" Harry muttered. "Dudley will never let me live it down."

"The three of us could discuss it at the next Hogsmeade visit." Fleur suggested.

A few days later, at said Hogsmeade visit, the three of them were at the Three Broomsticks. "Harry, I know you didn't want to come to this tournament but I'm glad you came." Gabrielle said.

"I know." Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh, the joys of young love." Albus Dumbledore commented as he suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here, Dumbledore?" Harry angrily asked.

"No need to become angry, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "I'm just enjoying a good butterbeer and found you here by coincidence. Enjoying Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't mean to be rude, Mr. Dumbledore." Harry answered. "But I don't see why it'd be any of your business since you no longer work at Hogwarts."

"As the one who witnessed the making of the prophecy concerning you and Voldemort, it's my duty to make sure you'll be on the right path to defeat him." Dumbledore explained.

"If you feel like you have to do your part in defeating Voldemort, why didn't you go after the Horcruxes earlier?" Harry asked. "It seemed so easy after the Ministry pushed you into it."

"It was important to make you understand the importance of your destiny."

"Destiny this, destiny that." Harry scoffed. "I'm aware that Sybill Trelawney was the one to make that prophecy. And I've been in Hogwarts long enough to know she's regarded as a fraud."

"The prophecy regarding you and Voldemort is real, I'm sure of it, Harry."

"Girls, may we leave?" Harry asked with an annoyed tone. After the Delacour sisters nodded in agreement, the three of them paid for their butterbeers and left. As they left, they bumped into a ragged-looking man. "Mr. Lupin?"

"There's no need to be formal with me, Harry." The former Defense teacher said. "You can call me Uncle Remus or Uncle Moony."

"Yes, Uncle Moony." Harry replied.

"How are things between you and Gabrielle?" Moony asked.

"Great. And if I had a knut for every time someone hinted at that I'd have already doubled the Potter fortune." Harry commented.

"Nice sense of humor." Lupin commented in reply. "I guess I should expect that from a Marauder's son, right?"

"Right, Uncle Moony."

A set of twins then decided to interrupt the conversation. "Are our ears deceiving us, dear brother?" Fred asked.

"I think so, brother." George replied. "For I think I heard Harry Potter calling Professor Lupin 'Moony'."

"And Professor Lupin called ickle Harry a Marauder's son?"

**LINE BREAK – Voldemort's hideout**

"Master, we no longer have anyone at Hogwarts." Wormtail pleaded. "Shouldn't we look for someone else instead of Potter?"

"Patience, Wormtail." Voldemort calmly said. "Little Barty might have already turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey. We'll just return to the graveyard for the Third Task's day. Even if we don't get Potter, we can settle for another champion."

**LINE BREAK – Hogsmeade**

"Professor Moony, please teach us how to prank at Marauder level!" The twins pleaded.

"How do you guys know about the Marauders?" Harry asked.

"With this!" They said as they shown a piece of parchment.

"The Marauder's Map?" Harry and Remus asked.

When the Third Task's day came, Hogwarts' Quidditch field was turned into a maze. It was explained that the Triwizard Cup has been place in the middle of the maze, that the points accumulated by each champion would determine the order they would enter the maze, and that the first one to reach the Cup would win. Harry went first with Cedric in second, Fleur in third and Viktor in fourth. Wanting to make sure he'd win the bet, Ludovic Bagman tried to interfere but was stunned by Alastor Moody right when he was about to put a spell on Viktor Krum. "You're lucky I believed your story when you were accused of being a Death Eater or I'd used a nastier spell."

Harry was on the lead when he heard Fleur being attacked by Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. Valuing his friends more than eternal glory, Harry went behind to save her while Cedric has been attacked by another creature. Viktor then reached the cup and got portkeyed to Little Hangleton graveyard, where Wormtail stunned him.

Back at Hogwarts, everyone was wondering where Viktor Krum went. "You were about to attack Krum, Bagman." Moody shouted. "Where did the cup take him?"

"H-h-he was the f-first one?" Bagman asked nervously. "I lost the bet! The goblins are going to kill me! You gotta do something!" He pleaded. Before anyone had a chance to reply, Krum was portkeyed back. They tried to interrogate him but he was unable to recall where he had gone. Feeling his mark, Karkaroff was afraid Voldemort was back and tried to ask for Snape's help. "The Dark Mark, Severus. You must have felt it as well. What do we do?"

"You may flee as the coward you are but I'm staying." Snape harshly replied.

**LINE BREAK – Voldemort's hideout**

"Why didn't you kill the boy, my Lord?" Wormtail asked.

"At this point, killing him would have attracted attention I can't afford with so few followers out of prison, Wormtail." Voldemort explained.

**Please review.**


	9. The Summer Vacation of Darkness

**Chapter 19: The Summer Vacation of Darkness**

If there was one thing Lord Voldemort hated more than traitors, that thing was cowards. And Igor Karkaroff had proven himself a fine example of both traits when he, in order to be released from Azkaban, ratted out his known fellow Death Eaters.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled while pointing his wand at Karkaroff. "This is for Augustus Rokwood."

"P-please, My L-lord." Karkaroff pleaded. "Be merciful."

"Merciful?" Voldemort spat. "The Dark Lord doesn't forgive! He doesn't forget. I should just kill you or keep you as target practice for when I bring back from Azkaban my loyal Death Eaters. I can't eliminate mudbloods with just Wormtail, who helped me to obtain my current body, and Goyle, whose case of wizard's flu kept him from being Lucius Malfoy's cell mate in that French prison. However, you may be useful again. But be warned: another act of disloyalty and you'll beg for a life sentence in Azkaban."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." A scared Karkaroff replied.

Meanwhile, Headmistress McGonagall was welcoming her former employer at his former office. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm glad you could come." She said.

"I'm glad you invited me, Minerva."

"Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge is considering passing a decree giving the Ministry the right to pick teachers for any subject I can't find anyone and I'm afraid of having some Ministry bureaucratic moron teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Would you be willing to take over the post?"

Meanwhile, at the International Confederation of Wizards, Minister Fudge was trying to convince them to force the French Wizarding Government to release Crabbe and the Death Eaters captured during the Quidditch World Cup. "All those people were under the Imperius Curse!" Fudge pleaded. "They don't deserve to stay imprisoned."

"You only believe that because they claimed so." The French Ministry representative replied. "Veritaserum made them tell otherwise."

"They're respectable members of our pureblood elite." Fudge replied. "Your Veritaserum was obviously tainted."

"If your country's Veritaserum was so better, why didn't you use it on them when they were accused of being Death Eaters years ago?" The French representative asked.

"That was not my call back then." Fudge replied. "Millicent Bagnold was the British Minister of Magic back then and Bartemius Crouch headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was just a member of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. And besides, they were our pureblood elite."

Meanwhile, at Sirius Black's French home, Sirius and Harry got a new visitor. "Prongslet, Your Uncle and Your Aunt went on a business trip and asked us to watch over their son. Here is Dudley."

"Dudley!" Harry exclaimed while running for a hug.

"Glad to see you again, cousin." Dudley replied.

"I hope you've brought your swimming trunks, Dudley, because we're going to the South Seas." Sirius announced.

"No kidding!"

Before anything else was said, the three of them heard a loud crash. Eventually, it made news to the British press.

HEADMASTER OF DURMSTRANG TRIES TO KILL THE BOY-WHO-LIVED

By Rita Skeeter

_Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning and known Death Eater who got released from Azkaban for revealing the identities of other Death Eaters, made an attempt of Harry Potter's life. Sirius Black, who took over as Harry Potter's magical guardian after being granted political asylum by the Magical French Government, single-handedly captured Karkaroff. Karkaroff claimed to have acted under orders from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

The article brought several reactions from British citizens.

"Black protected 'Arry?" Hagrid said between tears. "Maybe he 'as innocent after all."

"Those wretched Bulgarians!" Molly Weasley said. "As if it wasn't enough one of them winning the Triwizard Tournament, their Headmaster had the gall to attack our savior!"

"Maybe it's time to convince Harry of the importance of attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore commented.

"Karkaroff was obviously under the influence of wrackspurts."

"I agree, Dad."

"And to think we met the boy during a previous summer." Hermione's Dad commented.

A few days later, Sirius, Harry and Dudley were at Sirius Black's private beach when a flame suddenly erupted. It then revealed Dumbledore and Fawkes. "What the hell are you doing here, Dumbledore."

"Sirius, I came here to once again plead to have Harry attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Dumbledore, this is none of your business." Sirius replied. "You're no longer a Hogwarts Professor."

"You're wrong in that regard, Sirius." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. "I am now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Congratulations, Professor." Sirius sarcastically said and Dumbledore pretended not to notice the sarcasm.

"Thank you, Sirius. Now about Harry…"

"He's not going and that's final!"

"Sirius, I'm sure he made lots of friends at Hogwarts." Dumbledore calmly said. "Ron Weasley, for example, would be a fine playmate for him at Gryffindor."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "He called me a traitor for attending Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts."

"A little misunderstanding that may be easily overcome." Dumbledore replied. "He'll be the perfect friend for you."

"I already have friends at Beauxbatons, you jerk." Harry angrily replied. "I am not going to Hogwarts."

"Harry, with Voldemort back it's important you're trained for when he goes after you." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Then why did you send him to people who couldn't prepare him for that?" Sirius angrily asked.

"I wanted to give him some childhood."

"YOU ADMITTED UNDER VERITASERUM YOU WANTED MY PARENTS TO ABUSE HIM!" Dudley yelled in reply.

"It'd make him ready to sacrifice himself." Dumbledore replied.

"This is your entire fault for not hunting the Horcruxes earlier, Dumbledore." Sirius replied. "I know the prophecy but you shouldn't rely on Harry because of it."

Dejected, Professor Dumbledore went to his brother's pub, where an owl delivered him a letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I have a plan to bring our savior to Hogwarts but I need your help._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_ Minister of Magic_

Now Dumbledore knew he was more desperate than he cared to admit. He was even considering the possibility Fudge's idea was good. "Well, it's not like he could go worse than I did."

**Please review.**


	10. The Fifth Year, Part One

**Chapter 20: The Fifth Year, Part One**

"I knew it! I knew it!" Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed as she and the other Death Eaters sent to Azkaban were rescued by their master. "The Dark Lord came for us! In your face, Crouch!" Barty Junior then stared at her. "Not you, Barty. Your blood traitor father."

"Silence, Bellatrix!" Voldemort commanded. "We still have a lot of work to do!"

"Yes, Master!"

Two days later, British Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge was at the International Confederation of Wizards Headquarters to try to convince them to force Harry Potter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "This is better not to be another lame attempt to have the British Wizards imprisoned in France released just because they're purebloods, Fudge." The ICW Supreme Mugwump demanded.

"Negative." Fudge replied. "This is about Harry Potter. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back, the Boy-Who-Lived's safety is more important than ever. I'm asking this venerable body to force Harry Potter to attend Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter already attends Beauxbatons, Minister Fudge." The ICW's French representative replied. "Why would making him change schools be important for his safety?"

Fudge then motioned for Albus Dumbledore to answer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, with Voldemort back, Harry Potter will need a safe place to continue his education. While my modesty usually prevents me from confirming, I am the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever feared and this is usually regarded as the reason he never tried to take over Hogwarts during his previous rise."

"He made two attempts during what would be Harry Potter's first and second years there." Was the representative's reply.

"We have improved the wards ever since then and it's as safe as before." Fudge replied.

"How safe can a school be when one of its faculty members is a sniveling Death Eater?" Sirius Black asked.

"What is he doing here?" Fudge exclaimed.

"You called for this meeting to discuss Harry Potter's safety, Minister Fudge." The ICW Supreme Mugwump explained. "Did you really think we'd not call for his guardian's presence?" Fudge had no response for this.

"Sirius, I know you and Severus had your divergences in the past, but I can assure you he regrets his past crimes." Albus Dumbledore pleaded.

"And I can assure you I don't believe it, Dumbledore." Sirius replied. "I won't let my godchild attend any school that allows the presence of a known Death Eater."

"Sirius, Beauxbatons doesn't have the same wards Hogwarts has." Albus pleaded.

"What good will those wards be with a Death Eater inside Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

Meanwhile, the guards at the French Wizarding Prison got chilled out. "Dementors!" Shouted the first one to spot them. "Ready your wands! Expecto Patronum!" While the wizard guards were distracted by driving the Dementors away, the Death Eaters pointed their wands at them and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Meanwhile, at the Sirius Black's home, Harry and the Dursleys (they came for moral support because Sirius didn't want to leave Harry alone) were wondering about the outcome of the ICW meeting. "Won't that crazed old fool give up?" Vernon asked.

"Dad, if Harry is forced to attend Hogwarts, may I go with him?" Dudley asked.

Back at the ICW meeting, a decision had been made. "Minister Fudge, the International Confederation of Wizards will grant your request on one condition: that Severus Snape and other confirmed Death Eaters, reformed or not, are no longer allowed inside Hogwarts grounds." The Supreme Mugwump announced.

"Deal!" Fudge quickly shouted before Dumbledore had a chance to object.

"Are you okay with this, Headmistress McGonagall?" The Supreme Mugwump asked.

"No." She answered. "Ever since I took over as Headmistress, Professor Snape is improving himself."

"Then I'll pass an Educational Decree prohibiting confirmed Death Eaters inside school grounds even when reformed." Fudge declared.

"Fine! You win. Just give me time to hire a replacement."

**Time Skip to September 1****st**

Three Hogwarts students recently transferred from Beauxbatons arrived at Platform 9 ¾'s French counterpart. "Thanks for joining me, guys." Harry said.

"That's what family and friends are for, right, Gabrielle?" Dudley asked.

"I'm so proud of you, Diddykins!" Petunia exclaimed.

"You three keep an eye open for Dumbledore." Vernon advised. "It's a good thing Gabrielle's sister got a job at Gringotts to improve her _Eeenglish_." He said the last word with disdain.

In the train, the trio went to the deepest compartment so they'd avoid the students that took the train at Platform 9 ¾ and their noise. Unfortunately, it seemed to have been in vain since Ron Weasley managed to find him. "Are you here to release more insults, Weasley?" Harry asked with venom in his voice.

"No." Ron sheepishly said. "I am here to apologize and to thank you."

"Why?" Asked Harry not understanding what Ron would thank him for.

"For thinking you were a traitor for attending another school." Ron explained. "I didn't suspect it was just a way you were using your fame to get Snape sacked. And for that I thank you."

Harry, Dudley and Gabrielle couldn't believe their ears. Did someone really think it was all to avoid a professor? Well, technically it was but…

"My brothers, Fred and George, even said they were considering not attending their seventh year so they'd have more time for their joke shop but the desire to know what a year without Snape feels like." Ron said.

"I don't care about Snape." Harry said. "I just wanted to have a normal life without Dumbledore trying to turn me into a weapon."

"But it's your duty to stop You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"I was just lucky." Harry replied. "And Dumbledore wasted it by not going after the Horcruxes earlier."

Ron stood there awkwardly for a while. "Well, thank you for ridding us of Snape anyway."

Later, at the Great Hall, Headmistress McGonagall made the announcements. "Welcome back, students. First, I'd like to welcome three students who transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: Gabrielle Delacour, younger sister of Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons Champion of last year's Triwizard Tournament; Harry Potter, the Fourth Champion of said tournament; and Dudley Dursley, cousin of Harry Potter. I'd also like to announce two new additions to our staff: Albus Dumbledore, our former Headmaster, former Transfiguration teacher and former Head of Gryffindor House, agreed to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts vacancy;" several students applauded. "and, with the sudden departure of Professor Snape, his predecessor, Horace Slughorn, agreed to resume his duties as Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master."

Several Slytherins applauded. After that, the sorting started.

"Delacour, Gabrielle." She went to the professors' table, put on the Sorting Hat.

"_You value knowledge and fear your decision might have harmed it._ RAVENCLAW!"

"Dursley, Dudley." Dudley then sat at the stool.

"_A secret desire to become smarter than your brother but no malicious desire to sabotage him._ RAVENCLAW!"

A few names later, "Potter, Harry."

"_You're brave but not to the point of taking unnecessary risks. You're loyal but only to those you trust. You're ambitious but not enough for Slytherin._ RAVENCLAW!"

**Please review.**


	11. The Fifth Year, Part Two

**Chapter 21: The Fifth Year, Part Two**

Cornelius Fudge was an unhappy Minister of Magic. Voldemort and his Death Eaters broke into the French Wizarding prison and killed all those purebloods wrongly (in his stubborn opinion) accused of being his followers and he couldn't get the International Confederation of Wizards to prohibit the foreign newspapers from libeling (again on his stubborn opinion) them by claiming Voldemort rescued them. He couldn't even pressure the Daily Prophet into telling it like he 'knows' it really happened.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was addressing his Death Eaters. "I am back. Which is surprising after this fool's blunder." He said as he pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy. "Because he lost a certain item I trusted to his care, that foolish Dumbledore got too close to actually preventing my return. CRUCIO!" Malfoy felt a huge amount of pain. "Despite this setback, I found a way back. However, his other blunder at the Quidditch World Cup made me so out of options I had to give a chance to this traitor." He said as he now pointed his wand at Igor Karkaroff. "However, he failed me again. CRUCIO!" Karkaroff felt an even bigger pain. "P-please, m-my L-lord. Forgive me!"

"The Dark Lord doesn't forgive, nor does he forget!" Voldemort said. "But the both of you had enough of my Cruciatus Curse. Death Eaters, take your turns with them!"

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Harry's group was trying to fit in. "Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Dudley asked.

"Sure, Dudley." She answered.

"You know, Harry and Gabrielle are more likely to go together. What about the four of us going together?" He suggested.

Before either of them had a chance to voice the idea to Harry and Gabrielle, Dudley had to join his fellow Ravenclaws for Defense class while Hermione joined the Gryffindors for a potions class.

"Good morning, students." Professor Dumbledore said to the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. "Before we start class, I'd like to tell you that, given the fact most of you had a different teacher every year and some of you came from another school, I believe I'd better give you a quiz to have an idea of what to cover in order to prepare you for your O.W.L.S." He then noticed Gabrielle Delacour raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Delacour?"

"I don't mean to be rude, Professor Dumbledore, but aren't those taken at the end of Sixty Year?" The French girl asked.

"In France, perhaps." Dumbledore conceded. "But here, we take O.W.L.S. at the end of our Fifth Year. Now, if nobody else has anything to say, it's quiz time!"

Meanwhile, things weren't so smooth at the Potions classroom. Unlike most Slytherin students, Crabbe and Goyle didn't understand that a new Potions Master meant not being sure if one could get away with sabotaging someone else's potion. Or that a new Slytherin Head of House wouldn't behave like the previous one. "Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, what's the meaning of this?" Slughorn angrily asked.

"Don't look at us, Sir." Crabbe said. "It was _their_ potion." He added as they pointed at Neville and Hermione.

"I saw what you both did!" Slughorn replied. "How dare you toss stuff at other people's potions?"

"They were Gryffindors!" Goyle pleaded.

"And the both of you think that makes it okay to sabotage their potion?" An exasperated Slughorn asked. The two students dumbly stared at each other before answering "Yes."

"Thirty points each from Slytherin!" Professor Slughorn brashly announced, to the shock of the students accostumed with Snape favouring the Slytherins. "And don't think it's all. You both got a detention! For one week, you both will scrub cauldrons. You will also have to give me a parchment roll with detailed explanation on why ingredients mustn't be randomly added into potions."

"You're betraying your House, Slughorn!" Theodore Nott declared.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting a professor!" Slughorn said. "Now, will anyone take Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary?"

The talk of the week was about how Professor Horace Slughorn does _not_ favour the Slytherins. "I already expected him to be better than Snape, for it'd not be much hard, but he actually punished students of his own House?" Commented Ron Weasley. "I wonder if he came from a family of Gryffindors and was trying to redeem himself for being a slimy Slytherin."

"Ron, Professor Slughorn was simply being a fair teacher." Hermione replied. "Like how Professor McGonagall always punishes students regardless of House affiliation."

However, Slughorn's fairness wouldn't remain the main topic for gossip. The next day, Ronald Weasley went to the Great Hall wearing a Beauxbatons Girl uniform. Everyone laughed until McGonagall stopped them and demanded an explanation. "Mr. Weasley, what's the meaning of this?" She asked. He then handed a letter.

_Dear Ronnie,_

_ I didn't want to admit it when I have been at Hogwarts but you're very pretty. However, I think you'd look even prettier on a Beauxbatons uniform so I'm sending you one so you could try. Please show it to your fellow students and then show me a pensieve memory._

_ Love,_

_ Fleur Delacur_

"Mr. Weasley, change back into a proper Hogwarts uniform and then meet me at my office for a detention." She said. "And less twenty-five points from Gryffindor." She then went towards the Ravenclaw table. "Mr. Potter, would you explain why Ms. Fleur Delacour would write a letter misspelling her last name and with your godfather's handwriting?"

"Now I know which condition he set in order to invest a thousand Galleons at Fred and George's joke shop." He commented. The letter then exploded and an image of Sirius Black appeared. "Greetings, Hogwarts. If you're listening to this, that prat who dared to attack my godson was stupid enough to fall for this prank. I hope that teaches him a lesson."

It was unclear what drove the professors more shocked: the prank or Professor Dumbledore chuckling at this.

At Malfoy Manor, Voldemort rationalized his situation: Harry's request for political asylum on Sirius Black's behalf resulted in almost all of his Horcruxes being destroyed; Harry's return to Hogwarts got his spy out of Hogwarts. Voldemort now was pretty convinced he had to destroy Harry Potter at any cost and as soon as possible. He was waiting for the next Hogsmeade visit more than all Hogwarts students together.

**Please review. Thanks to Taylur for inspiring me with the prank on Ron.**


	12. The Fifth Year, Part Three

**Chapter 22: The Fifth Year, Part Three**

Harry, Gabrielle, Dudley and Hermione were enjoying a fine Hogsmeade weekend. Their first stop was Honeydukes. "I hope I have time to try all those sweets." Dudley commented.

"Dudley, aren't you worried about your teeth?" Hermione asked in reply.

"Hermione, you sound like my parents." Dudley said. "Whenever I wanted to eat any kind of candy, they told me not to eat much and that I should care about my health. I understand you hearing it from your parents since they're dentists. Given how mine knew about magic, I wonder why they never used the witch from Hansel and Gretel."

"Come on." Hermione pleaded. "You can't believe that fairy tale to be real."

"It wouldn't be the only one based on a real story." Harry replied to Hermione's shock. "Gabrielle told me about the truth behind 'Jack and the Beanstalk' and 'Sleeping Beauty' a long time ago."

"What?"

"It's true, Hermione." Dudley said. "The tale of 'Jack and the Beanstalk' was based on the life of a real giant named Bran the Bloodthirsty and Sleeping Beauty's spindle was tainted by a Hag named Leticia Somnolens with Draught of Living Death and the wizard who kissed her had smeared his lips with the Wiggenweld Potion."

"I'm buying Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs and some Bertie Bott's Every-flavor Beans." Said Harry, trying to change subjects. Before anyone replied, Sirius Black appeared with a worried face. "Stay in there! There are Death Eaters at the area." The kids nodded.

"After that, do you think we can convince the ICW to let you return to Beauxbatons, cousin?" Dudley asked Harry.

"I hope so, Dudley." Harry answered.

In the end, the Death Eaters killed Auror John Dawlish and the Aurors killed Vincent Crabbe's father and Alecto Carrow while Sirius Black finally had the pleasure of capturing the Marauder turned traitor Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. Voldemort tried to take advantage of the situation to look for Harry Potter but Professor Dumbledore stopped him. The Dark Lord and the only wizard he ever feared dueled each other until Voldemort decided to flee. After what happened the last time he lost a body, Voldemort wouldn't risk it again.

After that, all students were rushed back into Hogwarts, where Headmistress Minerva McGonagall made the following announcement. "Students of Hogwarts, it's with sadness I must inform that all Hogsmeade visits are cancelled until further notice."

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was planning a way to get the prophecy. "So, Dolohov, are you saying the only people able to retrieve that blasted prophecy are Harry Potter and I?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Exactly, my Lord." Dolohov answered. "Anyone else except for the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecy will be afflicted with instant madness."

"Fine, it seems I'll have to do it personally." Voldemort then pulled a full-out attack on the Ministry. While the other Death Eaters were busy distracting the Ministry personnel, Voldemort went alone to the Hall of Prophecies. He went alone because he was afraid some Death Eaters would try to use the contents of the prophecy to betray him.

"Someone calls Dumbledore here!" Cornelius Fudge shouted. "You-Know-Who is attacking!"

"The floo is blocked, Minister!" His Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge replied.

"How can this be?"

"I can answer that question, Minister." A new voice said. Fudge recognized it as the voice of a member of the Department of Magical Transportation.

"Oh, thank Merlin…"

"I closed it on orders of the Dark Lord." The voice replied. "He wanted to make sure you'd never get any help. We can't have that fool Dumbledore getting on the Dark Lord's way again, can we?"

Despite Voldemort's efforts to keep Dumbledore from learning about this assault on time to stop him, a member of the Order of the Phoenix managed to leave the Ministry building to warn the former Headmaster. Once Dumbledore went there, he found out, much to his horror, that Voldemort had finished hearing the prophecy. "A power the Dark Lord knows not?" An enraged Voldemort asked. "A power the Dark Lord knows NOT? The Dark Lord has been studying several kinds of powers. There's no way that brats knows a power I do not!"

"You don't know love, Tom." Dumbledore replied.

"LOVE ISN'T A POWER!" An enraged Voldemort shouted and then threw his prophecy orb at the floor, shattering it. Both wizards ignored the voice of Sybil Trelawney reciting the prophecy since the two of them already knew it. Voldemort made another attempt to kill Dumbledore. "You must be helping Potter to develop that power. Now tell it to me." However, Dumbledore soon tired him out and Voldemort fled.

Tomorrow's Daily Prophet had the following headline:

MINISTER FUDGE AND UNDERSECRETARY KILLED DURING DEATH EATER RAID

By Rita Skeeter

Last night, at twenty o'clock, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters raided the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. While several other people died, the Minister of Magic and his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge were the only victims whose identities were confirmed. Rufus Scrimegour, Head of Auror Office, has been named Acting Minister of Magic. It's believed You-Know-Who would have completely taken over the Ministry if not by the timely intervention from Albus Dumbledore.

Back at his hideout, Voldemort was enraged. He got the prophecy but was now wondering which power Harry Potter might have that he 'does not'. Deciding that the only way to find out was going to Hogwarts and getting the answers himself, Voldemort focused on an outright assault at Hogwarts. He spent the next few months assembling an attack force. Remembering about the Vanishing Cabinet he found at the room where he hid Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, he decided it was time to visit Borgin and Burke's. A few minutes later, he was leading a Death Eater raid at Hogwarts. Once they made their presence known, the Professors put themselves in position to defend their students. When he made it to the class Dumbledore was teaching, Harry Potter was among the students. Deciding it'd be a waste of time to use one Killing Curse on each student, Voldemort decided to cast a Fiendfyre. Students and Death Eaters alike fled from the fire while Albus Dumbledore tried to redirect the Fiendfyre back to Voldemort. The students and the Death Eaters were so worried about the struggle between the two wizards neither group minded about the other's presence. As it seemed the fire went out, they returned to find two charred bodies. Remembering what happened the last time someone 'vanquished' Voldemort, the Death Eaters fled in horror.

In the next day, there was a funeral for Dumbledore, while Aurors were chasing for Death Eaters and the last Horcrux.

**Please review. Sorry for the chapter's abrupt ending.**


	13. Returning to France

**Chapter 23: Returning to France**

"You can't be serious!" Rufus Scrimegour pleaded.

"Of course I am but my name has nothing to do with that, Minister. The Death Eaters managed to invade Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That and Dumbledore's death destroy the rationale under which Harry was required to transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts."

"My Aurors are patrolling Little Hangleton Graveyard to keep the Death Eaters from obtaining another bone from You-Know-Who's father." Scrimegour pleaded. "Death Eaters are being rounded up. Having the Boy-Who-Lived leave England again would destroy the good image Wizard Britain needs to regain."

"I don't care about images." Sirius Black spat. "All I care about is the welfare of my godson and his friends."

"England needs Harry Potter!"

"England needs to find and destroy the last Horcrux, Scrimegour."

"The Aurors believe it's located at Riddle Manor but protected under some powerful Notice-me-Not charm." Scrimegour said. "Maybe it's something that needs Parseltongue to open. Harry Potter could…"

"Fire-call us about that when Harry becomes of age and perhaps he agrees, Minister." Sirius said. "Until then, FORGET IT!"

"Black, if Harry Potter doesn't return to Hogwarts, several other students might take it as a sign they shouldn't either." Rufus Scrimegour pleaded.

"I don't care." Was Sirius' quick reply.

Meanwhile, Harry, Dudley and Gabrielle were at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place waiting for news. "I hope we get back to Beauxbatons, Harry." Gabrielle said. "I miss Pierre and Desiree."

"And I miss the bouillabaisse." Dudley added. "Hogwarts' elves can't make one as good as the one from Beauxbatons."

"Agreed!" Harry and Gabrielle replied. Then Sirius Black apparated in front of the house and entered. "Kids, I hope you packed it all, because we're going back to France!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the three exclaimed.

"Scrimegour accepted." Sirius commented. "Not that the International Confederation of Wizards would allow him a choice with Voldemort gone again and Dumbledore no longer around to offer the now unnecessary protection."

Meanwhile, at some yet to be discovered hideout, Bellatrix Lestrange was discussing the current situation with other Death Eaters. "What can we do, Bellatrix?" Amycus Carrow asked. "They're rounding up our colleagues everywhere! And we can't even get another bone from the Dark Lord's father."

"The rat had some to spare for emergencies like these, Amycus." She replied.

"Where is it?" He eagerly asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "The rat kept the secret to himself so we have no choice but break him out of Azkaban to restore the Dark Lord."

Meanwhile, at some safe house of the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was trying to find a new Defense teacher. "Would you like to come back?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." He answered.

Later on, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimegour was giving an interview. "And so, in order to increase our security, all Ministry personnel will be required to show their arms to prove they're not Death Eaters. In fact, we're contacting Charms Master Filius Flitwick about creating a ward that will reveal whenever someone bearing the Dark Mark enters the building."

"Why hasn't the Ministry done this before?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"The previous management was too corrupted." Scrimegour explained. "Think about all those Death Eaters who walked away by claiming Imperius while innocents like Sirius Black were sent to rot in Azkaban without a trial."

"Are you suggesting Crouch knew Sirius Black was innocent all that time?"

"It's a possibility. He might have just pretended he opposed his son becoming a Death Eater." Rufus Scrimegour suggested.

Meanwhile, at Paris International Portkey Area, the Delacours and the Dursleys were glad to see Sirius and the kids arrive safely. "Are you returning to Beauxbatons, Gabrielle?" Her mother asked.

"Oui, Maman." Gabrielle answered. "Uh, Maman, where's Fleur?"

"She's coming later and bringing her boyfriend." Mrs. Delacour answered. "Some boy that works with her at Gringotts."

"That's Bill Weasley, Mamam." Gabrielle explained. "Hopefully he's not like that awful brother of his."

Mrs. Delacour then gave Sirius an angry glare. "Talking about that boy, Monsieur Black, did you need to use Fleur's name on that disgusting prank?"

Meanwhile, back at England, Bellatrix Lestrange had reunited more Death Eaters. "Fellow servants of the Dark Lord, our Lord and master has returned once and he shall return again! However, we need to help him. And we need our captured comrades. We shall break in Azkaban to rescue them, no matter how many Aurors we'll have to subdue or how many of our ranks will fall."

Several Death Eaters cheered at this, albeit most did it only out of fear of Bellatrix's reaction if they disapproved the idea.

Later on, at Sirius Black's French mansion, Harry, Dudley and Gabrielle, who were celebrating with their parents, got owls delivering them their O.W.L. results.

_Gabrielle Delacour_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – E_

_Potions – O_

_Charms – O_

_History of Magic – O_

_Muggle Studies – E_

_Herbology – E_

_Astronomy – O_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Arithmancy – O_

_Ancient Runes – O_

_Divination – A_

_Dudley Dursley_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O_

_Potions – O_

_Charms – O_

_History of Magic – O_

_Muggle Studies – O_

_Herbology – O_

_Astronomy – O_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E_

_Arithmancy – E_

_Ancient Runes – O_

_Divination – P_

_Harry Potter_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O_

_Potions – O_

_Charms – O_

_History of Magic – O_

_Muggle Studies – O_

_Herbology – O_

_Astronomy – O_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Arithmancy – O_

_Ancient Runes – O_

_Divination – A_

"Prongslet, I'm so proud of you!" Sirius Black commented.

"Diddykins, I'd be so disappointed you failed Divination had Mr. Black not warned us about the foolishness of this topic." Petunia Dursley said.

"Not all "Outstanding" but you can try again next year." Mrs. Delacour commented.

While they were celebrating, they've got another owl. It contained a letter from Pierre and Desiree inviting them for a Quidditch match.

"Can we go, Dad?" Dudley asked his father.

"You can go, Dudley." Vernon said. "But your mother and I no longer have any say over your cousin."

"Prongslet can go as well." Sirius added and Gabrielle's parents nodded to allow her to go as well.

**Please review.**


	14. The Sixth Year, Part One

**Chapter 24: The Sixth Year, Part One**

"Maman, where's Fleur?" Gabrielle Delacour asked while waiting for the carriage that will take her to Beauxbatons.

"She's at England getting acquainted to her fiancé's family." Her mother answered.

Meanwhile, at King's Cross Station, the Hogwarts Students are waiting for the Hogwarts Express. "I've never been so happy to be away from home." Ginny commented. "All that phlegm."

Back at the carriage station:

"Look, Harry!" Dudley said. "There's the carriage!"

"Good!" The Boy-Who-Lived replied. "Are you coming, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle then seemed to come out of a trance. "Sure. I was just having the feeling that my sister was sneezing."

The three of them then entered the carriage. "Do you think our friends back at Hogwarts miss us?" Dudley asked.

"Don't worry, Dudley." Harry said with a malicious smile. "I'm sure Hermione is okay."

"Shut up, Harry!"

"After all those years of _you_ taunting me?" Harry replied. "No way!"

Meanwhile, at the Hogwarts Express, Hermione was looking at a photograph of Dudley. She was waving at the portrait, which was waving back. "I'm already missing you, Dudley." She said.

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange managed to assemble were ready to break in Azkaban. "Remember! Our Lord's return depends on this!" She said.

As the Hogwarts students reached the Great Hall, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall started her welcoming speech. "Students of Hogwarts, as all of you must remember, last year's Defense teacher, Professor Albus Dumbledore, lost his life defending this school against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters. Filling the post for this year, our former Potions Master Severus Snape agreed to become the new Defense teacher." It was only then the students noticed Professor Snape sitting at the teacher's table.

"How does he do that?" Ron Weasley asked, surprised at Snape's ability of seemingly coming from nowhere.

Once they recovered from the surprise, the Slytherins started applauding, hoping it meant they'll be favoured again. If at least they knew about the conversation between Snape and Slughorn.

**Flashback**

"You might have returned, Severus." Potions Master Horace Slughorn said. "But remember: _I_ am the Slytherin Head of House now and I won't let you spoil the Slytherin students like you did during your tenure as Head of House. For a double agent, you surely lack tact."

"Horace, I was just protecting the Slytherins from the persecution they suffer from other Houses." Snape defended himself.

"More like justifying that persecution." Professor Slughorn replied.

**End flashback**

"I know most of you are afraid of being here but I assure you we searched the castle for any other vanishing cabinets and found none." McGonagall said. "Now, it's time for the feast."

After the feast, the students went to their beds to sleep, thinking thing won't change too soon. They're unaware that, at this right moment, several Death Eaters are at Azkaban breaking their comrades out.

In the next morning, the mass breakout became the major source of gossip at Hogwarts. In the Daily Prophet regarding it, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimegour announced that the Death Eaters are to be thrown through the Veil once they're captured. Scrimegour also said the Death Eater Rescue Squad was led by Bellatrix Lestrange and that it was believed she might become the Dark Lady.

"Should we be now afraid of mentioning her name?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"There's no need for it, Ms. Skeeter." Scrimegour replied.

Meanwhile, at the Senior Undersecretary's office, the title's current holder was waiting until the Magical Maintenance staff managed to remove Dolores Umbridge's portrait.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me, you bunch of mudbloods!" Shouted the portrait of the toad-like witch, who had shown herself able to match noises with Walburga Black.

"No wonder the new Senior Undersecretary doesn't want her around." Dirk Cresswell commented.

Back at Hogwarts, the sixth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins were having their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Snape asked about inferi. Hermione Granger answered correctly and Snape reprimanded her for merely quoting the textbook. Ron Weasley protested and Snape docked Gryffindor twenty points for this. Snape then taught about wordless and wandless magic and called Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy to demonstrate their skill on a spar. Snape obviously favoured Draco. "Given the stupid things you usually say, Longbottom, one would expect you to have an advantage on wordless."

A few days later, at a Slug Club meeting, the invited Gryffindors mentioned the incident to Slughorn. "Professor Slughorn, I've read in Hogwarts: A History that, as the Head of Slytherin House, you can demand a hearing to all other Hogwarts Professors from your House. Can't you do something about it?" Hermione Granger asked.

"I'll see what you can do, Hermione." Slughorn replied. "Meanwhile, have you finished your Potions homework?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn." Hermione eagerly answered.

The party was then interrupted when Argus Filch informed them that Draco Malfoy was trying to crash it. Since it wasn't Christmas yet, Slughorn wasn't forgiving enough to spare Draco from a detention.

"You traitor!" Draco yelled. "You should be loyal to Slytherin House!"

"Being loyal is one thing, Draco." Slughorn replied. "Playing favorites is another. Too bad Severus wouldn't understand it."

In the next morning, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins started practicing for the year's first Quidditch game. The Gryffindors were looking for a new Keeper. After a difficult selection process, Cormac McLaggen was chosen over Ronald Weasley, who became reserve Keeper.

Meanwhile, another Quidditch-related conversation was taking place at Beauxbatons. "What's Quidditch like at Hogwarts?" Pierre asked.

"Horrible." Harry answered. "I mean, the championship was exciting but you had to join a House team to play and we couldn't play just for the fun of it."

"Not to mention what happened every time we played against Slytherin." Added Dudley. "If they played football instead of Quidditch, I'd say they're likely to join the Garkos Gorgons."

"That bad?" asked Pierre, who knew enough of the Muggle world to know about the Garkos Gorgons. Harry and Dudley nodded in agreement.

"Sure, since Stavros Garkos is already quite wealthy, the Slytherins won't be able to buy their way into his team." Harry commented.

**Please review. If you don't know who Stavros Garkos and the Garkos Gorgons are, they're from a cartoon series named Hurricanes. They're a football (soccer for Americans) team willing to cheat their way into victory and Stavros Garkos is their ultra-wealthy boss. I don't own them. If I did, I'd be living at a Greek island.**


	15. The Sixth Year, Part Two

**Chapter 25: The Sixth Year, Part Two**

"Nice game, Dudley." Commented Harry after a friendly Quidditch match.

"Thanks, cousin." Dudley replied. "It's a nice change from the over competitiveness of Hogwarts Quidditch."

"Do you think they're playing a match as we speak?" Pierre asked.

"If so, it's a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin one, Pierre." Harry answered. "I've never seen a Quidditch school team commit more fouls than Slytherin while playing against Gryffindor."

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, there was indeed a Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game. "It's a free shot to Gryffindor!" The narrator announced. "In my opinion, Slytherin should get a more severe punishment after that disgusting…"

"MR. SMITH!" An enraged Minerva McGonagall shouted. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF COMMENTING THE QUIDDITCH GAMES THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK LIKE YOUR PREDECESSOR USED TO!"

"Sorry, Headmistress." Zacharias Smith replied. "Look! More ten points to Gryffindor! That's it, Gryffindor! Put those slimy snakes into their place!"

Meanwhile, Beater Vincent Crabbe tried to send a bludger to Seeker Ginevra Weasley. However, Beater Gregory Goyle had the same idea and the two beaters knocked each other from their broomsticks. Fortunately Headmistress McGonagall was quick enough to soften their fall.

"Nice reflexes, Headmistress!" Zacharias Smith commented. "Too bad they were wasted on people who didn't deserve…" He then noticed her angry glare.

"No more words, Mr. Smith." She said while trying to suppress her anger.

The Gryffindors took advantage of this to score more thirty points. "And it's Gryffindor 120 – 20 Slytherin!" Smith commented. He'd make some witty remark but Minerva McGonagall had finally scared it out of him. Too afraid of losing the match, Draco Malfoy 'accidentally' crashed into the opposing Seeker. Madam Hooch whistled another foul. "I lost control of my broom, Madam Hooch." Draco pleaded.

"You'd better not let it happen again, Malfoy." Madam Hooch warned the Slytherin Seeker.

Meanwhile, at some undisclosed location, the Death Eaters were about to start a dark ritual. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Bellatrix Lestrange announced while Peter Pettigrew dropped a bone of Tom Riddle Senior. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Bellatrix Lestrange said while cutting off her own hand without the hesitation Peter Pettigrew showed in the past. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you'll resurrect your foe!" Bellatrix said while pouring a vial of blood into the cauldron.

Back at Hogwarts, the Slytherins were at the infirmary for Crabbe and Goyle while the Gryffindors were at the Gryffindor Common Room celebrating their victory by 180 – 30. Even Ron Weasley's comment that the Slytherins would have scored 0 had he been the Gryffindor Keeper didn't ruin any lion's mood.

"Have you seen Snape's face when Gryffindor won the game?" Ron Weasley asked. "Well, that's what those snakes get for letting a Seeker buy his way into their team."

"I couldn't say it better, Weasley." Cormac McLaggen agreed.

Meanwhile, Professor Slughorn was giving his Slytherins a stern lecture. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have the subtleness of the Slytherins of my previous tenure?"

"What's the problem, Sir?" Vincent Crabbe asked in reply. "The Dark Lord will return…"

"Look." Slughorn interrupted. "Even if You-Know-Who does return, which I hope he doesn't, you can't simply count on it for your future. You must be prepared for every possibility and that doesn't include loudly proclaiming loyalties that might cause others to look down on you. Think about all those Death Eaters who were caught and sent to Azkaban the first time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated."

"Whatever." Draco replied. "They took the needed risks to clean our world from…"

"I don't agree with those views, Malfoy." Horace Slughorn interrupted again.

Meanwhile, at Professor McGonagall's office, she was staring at her predecessors' portraits. "Albus, what would you do?" She asked.

"I'd find a way to bring Harry back to Hogwarts, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore's portrait self replied, scaring Headmistress McGonagall, who still didn't get used to the idea of Dumbledore being dead.

"You scared me, Albus!" She commented.

"Honestly, Minerva." Albus commented with his usual grandfatherly tone. "Isn't it about time you got used to the idea I'm now just one of the several portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses?"

"Albus, I still can't get believe somebody, even if it was You-Know-Who, could kill you." Minerva explained.

"Minerva, while it's sad I won't live to see Tom defeated for good, there's a consolation in the fact I've died protecting students." Dumbledore replied. "Anyway, I am under the impression you were asking for advice."

"I was thinking about how to destroy the last Horcrux, Albus." Minerva said.

"Too bad Rufus won't allow Severus to resume his spying role." Albus commented. "He could find Nagini the snake and kill it. Now, about Harry…"

"Forget it, Albus!"

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, Professor Dufarge has just assigned homework. "And I want it done by next Tuesday." He said.

"Oui, Professor Dufarge!" Replied the students.

"It's a good thing we don't have Snape teaching us the topic." Gabrielle commented after the students left the classroom.

"How can you tell it's a good thing, Gabrielle?" Desiree asked. "He wasn't at Hogwarts during the year you were there."

"I've heard what the others said." She explained. "Severus Snape was the irresponsible one Professor Dufarge mentioned at our first year."

"At our…" Desiree then remembered what Professor Dufarge said about Potions teachers who had students making potions at their very first day. "Are you serious?"

"No, he's Harry's godfather." Gabrielle answered.

"The worst part is that I've read Snape now teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry commented. "How can Hogwarts trust the job to a confirmed Death Eater?"

"That legendary curse on the job prevents them from being picky, Harry." Dudley explained. "The fact that Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort ever feared, died on that job didn't help matters, either."

"Do you think the curse will kill Snape as well?" Harry asked.

"No." Dudley answered. "I have yet to see two deaths in a row."

**Please review.**


	16. The Sixth Year, Part Three

**Chapter 26: The Sixth Year, Part Three**

Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang. It doesn't matter which wizarding school you attend, there's one thing you'll never escape: end of year exams. Some students, however, would do anything to avoid it, unless they had someone to nag them about it. For example, Ronald Weasley would do anything to skip work until he grew tired of having Hermione Granger reminding him. "Hermione, if you keep minding me that much, your boyfriend Dudley will get jealous." Ron teased.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione replied.

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, said boyfriend had just finished his own studies and was now writing a letter. "Writing to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Dudley hastily answered.

"Good, I'd like to write them as well." Harry replied. "May I see your letter?" He then picked up the letter. "Funny. I didn't know Aunt Petunia changed her name to Hermione."

"Fine. It's to Hermione. Happy now?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was reuniting his remaining Death Eaters. "My loyal Death Eaters! Harry Potter is at that lowly French school, where he won't be so protected as he used to be in Hogwarts. Before any of us make my return known, I must go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and kill Harry Potter. You all will come with me and make sure nobody will escape Beauxbatons." He then noticed Peter Pettigrew raising his hand. "It better be important, Wormtail." Voldemort threatened.

"M-my L-lord." Pettigrew stammered. "What ab-b-bout S-Severus?"

"We'll try to ascertain his loyalty later, Wormtail." An annoyed Voldemort answered.

Meanwhile, Rufus Scrimegour was at the headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards trying to convince them to force Harry Potter to return to England. "Until all Death Eaters are finally captured, it's vital not only for the Wizarding World's future but also for Harry Potter's own safety that he returns to Hogwarts, where he'll be safe."

"That's what Fudge said and Death Eaters broke into your school." The Supreme Mugwump replied. "And now you don't even have Albus Dumbledore anymore. There's no evidence Hogwarts can offer any safety Beauxbatons can't."

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was assigning more detentions to Gryffindor students. "But tonight there's a Slug Club meeting." Ron Weasley moaned.

"Professor Slughorn should thank me on his bended knee for making you miss it, Weasley." Professor Snape replied.

"Stupid greasy git." Ron muttered.

"And fifteen points from Gryffindor for the insult, Weasley." Snape added.

The students then left the Defense classroom. "I certainly hope the curse on the defense job makes Snape leave for good." Ron commented.

Meanwhile, Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters arrived in France. "How will we get inside Beauxbatons, My Lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"I have a plan." The Dark Lord replied. "But we'll need horses like the ones that pull the Beauxbatons carriages."

Meanwhile, the Beauxbatons students were nervous because the day of their final exams arrived. "Oh, my God! What will I do?" Dudley asked.

"Don't worry, cousin." Harry replied. "Just let your beloved Hermione's soul enter your body and take the tests for you and you'll pass with flying colours."

"And you say _I_ spend too much time with Sirius." Dudley said.

"And you do." Gabrielle replied.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick approached Professor Snape. "Severus, tonight there's a meeting of the professors for a performance review." The Charms Master said.

Back at Beauxbatons, the wards detected the presence of intruders. "Teachers! To the front yard!" Headmistress Maxime ordered and then the professors went to stop the intruders. They were so busy fighting Death Eaters they didn't notice the wards warning about an intruder at the back.

Harry, Dudley and Pierre were at their bedroom wondering about the attack. "Do you think it could be Death Eaters, Harry?" Pierre asked.

"I'm afraid so, Pierre." Harry answered.

Meanwhile, news of the raid reached the French Auror Corps. "Prongslet needs me!" Sirius Black exclaimed. He then rushed into Beauxbatons. The head of their Department of International Magical Cooperation informed the British Ministry of Magic.

"Great!" Minister Scrimegour replied. "Now we can show them Harry Potter is safer back in England!" Some aurors were disgusted at their Minister's comment.

"Minister!" An exasperated Kingsley Shacklebolt replied.

Meanwhile, Voldemort reached a door with the name 'Potter'. He quickly blasted it away. Fearing for the lives of his cousin and his friend, Harry rushed in and pointed his wand at Voldemort. Thanks to Bellatrix, who had the presence of spirit to summon his wand from the place where he killed Dumbledore, Voldemort managed to have it with him. "Avada Kedavra!"

When the spells from the two wands crashed, they started regurgitating their last spells. In Voldemort's wand's case, that included an echo of Albus Dumbledore. ("It's good to see you again, my boy.") Other two echoed that meant a lot to you were James and Lily Potter. "I'm glad Petunia didn't hold a grudge." She said. While Voldemort was shocked at this, Dudley and Pierre took advantage of it to bind him so he wouldn't escape. Meanwhile, the Aurors captured the Death Eaters.

When news about it reached England, the Daily Prophet reported that the Boy-Who-Lived, with help from his Muggleborn cousin and 'some French wizard', captured Lord Voldemort in a 'tiring battle that took several hours'. Because Voldemort committed crimes against Wizarding France, the French Wizengamot decided to keep him imprisoned at their own cells.

"Well, I hope our own Ministry never hears this but I hope the French do a better job containing Death Eaters than we did, Molly." Arthur Weasley commented to his wife.

"I hope so too." Molly Weasley replied.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the Slytherins were finally considering their Head of House's words while the other students were rejoicing. "Now the only thing making it better would be Snape being fired again." Ronald Weasley commented. He had no idea of how right he would be. Horace Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin House, was telling Headmistress McGonagall what he thinks of Snape, as well as revealing Pensieve memories of how he favoured Slytherins through the year.

**Please review.**


	17. Adulthood

**Chapter 27: Adulthood**

"Minerva, you have to figure out a way to make Harry return to Hogwarts." Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimegour pleaded.

"Minister, Harry Potter will have already come to age by the time the next school year starts at either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons." Minerva replied with a 'let the boy decide for himself' face. "He might decide not to further his education and we won't be able to do anything about it."

"Headmistress…" He tried to plead.

"And besides, Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters were already captured and locked away in France." She replied. "What's the problem?"

"That's the problem, Headmistress." Rufus answered. "The _French_ captured He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Do you have any idea of how bad that makes us look? Not to mention that they were helped by an Auror who used to be one of us before we sent him to Azkaban for crimes he did not commit."

"As I said, _Minister_, Harry will already be an adult by the time the next Hogwarts year begins." Minerva replied. "If you want to make our Ministry look better, I suggest you clean up the corruption and find the snake Horcrux."

Meanwhile, at the Dursley household, Dudley's seventeenth birthday was being celebrated. "Happy Birthday, son." Vernon Dursley cheerfully said while handing him a gift. "My gift to you was inspired on a tradition Sirius Black told me about."

Dudley then unwrapped his gift and found a new wristwatch. "Mr. Black told me that watches are traditional coming-of-age gifts." Vernon explained and then whispered. "He also told me your Uncle James had already bought and reserved one for your cousin's seventeenth birthday but don't spoil the surprise, Dudley."

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry called.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think my Dad would give me one watch like those if… you know?"

"Harry, I won't dare say I knew James Potter to this point." Vernon sternly replied. "You should ask your Godfather. The two of them were friends ever since their Hogwarts days after all."

"You're right, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was at Riddle Manor looking for the snake Horcrux. "Blasted snake, making me waste my time looking for it!" He grumbled. "Let's make a deal: if you surrender peacefully, I'll make your death quick and painless. You have no hope. Your Master is confined overseas and his filth is powerless to help."

"If you want the snake to be talked into leaving its hideout, you should ask for a parselmouth's help." Kingsley Shacklebolt suggested.

"Unfortunately, Harry Potter lost the ability when that piece of You-Know-Who's soul's been removed from him." Moody explained.

Back at the Dursley household, Dudley got a floo call. "Hermione?"

"Happy Birthday, Dudley!" She replied. "Did you get my gift?"

"Yes." He answered. "Your owl had just arrived."

"Good. Did you like the gift?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"And the good news doesn't stop here, Dudley." Hermione announced. "I'm transferring to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic this year."

"Wonderful!" Dudley replied. "You'll like the Magical French villages! It'll be perfect for double dates with Harry, Gabrielle and us!"

"Monsieur Dursley," started Gabrielle. "I'd like to use this occasion to inform that you, your wife and your son are invited to the marriage of my sister Fleur to William Weasley." She then handed him the invitations.

"What about me?" Harry asked, a little sad.

"Your Godfather must be receiving your invitation as we speak." She explained.

As the wedding day arrived, Harry, Sirius and the Dursleys were at the Burrow to see the wedding. "Is it my impression, Gabrielle, or Mrs. Weasley doesn't seem happy with the marriage?"

"She thinks my sister is a shallow girl who's only interested on Bill's looks." Gabrielle explained.

"Harry Potter?" Bill's father asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. Potter, Minister Scrimegour would like to have a word with you." Mr. Weasley explained.

"What for, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, a little worried.

"Minister Scrimegour believes a Parselmouth is needed no reach the last Horcrux." Arthur Weasley explained.

"Unfortunately, I've lost my Parseltongue ability when I lost my piece of Voldemort's soul." Harry replied.

"Don't say the name!" Arthur Weasley yelled. "Well, I'll transmit the message to Minister Scrimegour."

After that, they watched the exchange of vows. When Harry tried to leave for France, Minister Scrimegour stopped him. "Minister, I was under the impression my godson had already explained that he's no longer a Parselmouth." Sirius Black said.

"I know, Mr. Black." Minister Scrimegour said. "It's about his schooling."

"My godchild is about to become an adult, Minister." Sirius Black said. "His schooling is none of your business."

"The future of England depends on Harry Potter taking his seventh year at Hogwarts." Minister Scrimegour replied.

"And what if he says no?" Sirius asked.

"I'll have to pass a law stating our wizards must attend Hogwarts' seventh year to claim their inheritance." Scrimegour threatened.

"It'd never pass." Sirius Black replied. "Any pureblood desiring this restriction won't need such law."

"Harry Potter's leaving is encouraging other students to leave." Scrimegour said. "We're losing Hermione Granger, our brightest muggleborn witch since Lily Evans, to Beauxbatons!"

"That was for my cousin, Minister!" Harry exclaimed. "And how did you know about her?"

"Hogwarts receives funds from the Ministry." Scrimegour explained.

"Either way, just be glad Voldemort is behind bars." Harry replied.

"Don't say the name!"

"What's up with people afraid of saying his name?" Harry asked. "If you don't want to say the name he gave himself, at least call him by his original name."

Meanwhile, Voldemort was being brought to a Wizarding French courtroom. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, you've been accused of breaking into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, endangering the lives of the students and the attempted murder of Harry Potter, one of the students, what do you plea?"

"I no longer use that filthy name." Voldemort said. "My name is Lord Voldemort but you must refer to me as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord."

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle!_" The judge repeated with emphasis. "What do you plea?"

"I'm guilty, you filthy muggle-lover."

"Then this court has no choice but sentence you to life."

"No prison can hold me forever!"

At July, 31st, Harry Potter was celebrating his coming-of-age. He got three watches. One from Uncle Vernon; another from Sirius Black and a third one that used to belong to James Potter.

"Make a wish, Prongslet!" Sirius Black asked.

"I wish that, if I have a son that needs glasses by the time he reaches seventeen, he never tries to summon his glasses." Harry replied and everybody laughed.

**Please review.**


	18. The Seventh Year, Part One

**Chapter 28: The Seventh Year, Part One**

"Riddle, our Minister of Magic has just authorized the use of Veritaserum to make you name all your criminal associates." Sirius Black told him with a malicious smile.

"They'll set me free before you catch any of them, you blood traitor." Voldemort replied. "AND STOP CALLING ME BY THAT MUGGLE NAME!"

"Riddle, if I knew calling you like that would make you so mad, I'd have started doing it from my days as a part of the British Auror Corps." Sirius commented.

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, Harry Potter was looking forward a nice year with Voldemort behind bars and Dumbledore dead. Dudley was happy Hermione joined him. "Class," started Headmistress Olympe Maxime. "This year, we're welcoming a transfer student from Hogwarts. Please welcome Hermione Granger." Several students applauded.

It was also announcement day at Hogwarts. "With Head of Slytherin House Horace Slughorn's disapproval of Severus Snape as a teacher, we had to, once again, hire a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said. "Please welcome Professor Molly Weasley."

"WHAT?" Shouted Ron.

"You didn't know?" Dean Thomas asked.

"First, Hermione leaves, making me have to actually do my research and now this?" Ron moaned. "What else could happen?"

An owl then dropped a package in front of Ron, who opened it and found a candy. After eating the candy, he was turned into a puppy. With the package, there was a note reading:

_To our favorite Teacher's Pet._

_Signed,_

_Gred and Forge_

"If those twins still were students, I'd dock several points from Gryffindor for this." Minerva McGonagall commented.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor McGonagall." Molly exclaimed. "I assure you won't have this kind of problem from Ginny. I'm not sure about Ron, however."

"Mum!" Ron moaned.

"Draco, let's teach a lesson to those mudbloods and blood-traitors?" Crabbe suggested to Draco.

"We better not." Draco replied. "Their side won."

Meanwhile, back at Beauxbatons, Dudley was explaining things to Hermione. "And then we get to see Champs Elysés…"

"I have photos from the last time my parents and I came to France." Hermione replied. "Would you like to see them?"

"Sure." Dudley answered.

Meanwhile, at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Gred and Forge were telling Sirius about their pet prank. "Awesome!" The Dog Animagus exclaimed. "You know, if Harry attended Hogwarts from the very beginning, I'd expect the both of you to become his friends."

"Nothing like a Marauder's approval, right, Gred?"

"Right, Forge."

"It's no wonder you both found our old map." Sirius commented.

A few days later, Harry, Gabrielle, Dudley and Hermione went on a double date. "This is so beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I told you." Dudley replied.

Meanwhile, a boy approached Harry and Gabrielle. "Bonjour, what is such a beautiful girl doing with a boy with such an ugly scar?"

Harry then drew his wand at him. "I'll let this slide because I don't know if you can resist a veela's allure but you'd better leave." He threatened.

The boy understood the warning and left. Soon after that, Harry heard someone shouting, "Avada Kedavra!" Out of instinct, Harry quickly dodged, escaping the green light of death. Looking around, everyone noticed that it came from a masked man, who was promptly arrested by aurors who were patrolling the area.

Meanwhile, at Riddle Manor, a team of ward-breakers hired by the British Ministry of Magic was searching for the snake Horcrux. Bill Weasley was leading the human part of the team.

With the attack in France, all Beauxbatons students were required to return to school grounds. "Why did we have to return?" Dudley moaned. "The Death Eater had been caught."

"There might have been more, Dudley." Hermione replied.

"Either way, I must go to the Auror station to press charges since this attempt on my life happened after my coming-of-age." Harry explained.

Back at Riddle Manor, the ward-breakers had finally found the Horcrux and killed it. Minister Scrimegour quickly announced it.

Back at the French Wizarding Jail, the captured Death Eater banged his head against an Auror and took advantage of the distraction to steal his wand and hold him as hostage. "Release my Lord or he dies!" He shouted.

"We don't make deals with criminals!" The hostage replied. "I'd rather die!"

"Fiendfyre!" The Death Eater shouted, burning the hostage to death. While the other Aurors were distracted, the Death Eater went to Voldemort's cell and freed him. Voldemort then took the wand the Death Eater took from the Auror and left. The first person Voldemort happened to meet once he was outside was Harry Potter, whose wand soon started shooting at the Dark Lord. With this, Voldemort fell down and fractured his skull, which killed him.

Harry Potter was hailed a hero for this. Back at England, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimegour made sure The Daily Prophet would mention that it was a British Wizard who vanquished Voldemort, who escaped the French.

A few days later, Scrimegour sent Harry a letter of thanks. In that letter, he was asked to return to accept an Order of Merlin, First Class, and return to Hogwarts. Harry agreed to accept the Order of Merlin, but made it clear he won't return to Hogwarts.

"But, Harry, your family has been attending Hogwarts for generations." Scrimegour pleaded.

"So did I during my fifth year, Minister." Harry replied.

"Headmistress McGonagall would like so much to have the son of two of her best former students attending her school." Scrimegour said.

"I want to hear it from her." Harry demanded. Scrimegour's silence told him everything. "Now, Minister, if you don't have anything else to say, I need to return to _Beauxbatons_ to keep up with my studies."

"Oh, sure, Mr. Potter." Minister Scrimegour replied.

Harry then returned to Beauxbatons, where he and his friends played a friendly game of Quidditch. "Quidditch here is better than at Hogwarts." Harry commented.

"Agreed, Harry." Dudley replied. "They're too competitive there."

"I know." Hermione added. "You had to see how they reacted to the fact the Quidditch championship at our fourth year had been cancelled before learning it was because of the Triwizard Tournament."

**Please review. Do you think it should stop here?**


	19. The Seventh Year, Part Two

**Chapter 29: The Seventh Year, Part Two**

Hogwarts was in a celebratory mood with Voldemort's death. Even the Slytherins (the neutral ones, at least) were celebrating. The other Slytherins were receiving a told-you-so lecture from Professor Horace Slughorn.

"If Binns ever bothered to update himself, he'd be teaching about this victory for the next generations of Hogwarts students." Ron Weasley commented.

"You said it, Ron." Ginny replied.

"Headmistress McGonagall, I think you should give Gryffindor four hundred points for Harry defeating You-Know-Who for good." Cormac McLaggen Suggested.

"Mr. McLaggen, I must remind you that Mr. Potter is no longer a Hogwarts student, therefore nothing he does can be held as a reason to grant or dock points." McGonagall replied. "And why Gryffindor if he was a Ravenclaw?"

"That was a mistake from the hat." McLaggen replied. "Potters are Gryffindors."

"The hat said 'Ravenclaw' to Mr. Potter, so he became a Ravenclaw. End of discussion."

Later on, Headmistress McGonagall went to her office. "The students are quite happy, Minerva." Dumbledore commented.

"Being free from a Dark Lord's terrors tends to do so." Minerva replied.

"What are your plans to bring Harry back to Hogwarts, Minerva?" He asked.

"None." Minerva replied. "While I'm sad the son of two of my best students is attending another school, I just have to live with that."

"Minerva, I know that Voldemort is no longer a threat, but it's essential for Wizarding England that Harry Potter attends Hogwarts." Dumbledore pleaded.

"We have no choice on the matter, Albus." Minerva replied. "Move on."

Meanwhile, a corpse had been brought to Little Hangleton to be buried there. To the locals' surprise, the corpse was being buried at the Riddle Family's graveyard. Gossip soon started.

"Who's that man? Why is he being buried among the Riddles?"

"They say his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"What?"

"Exactly. Remember when Tom Riddle eloped with a woman named Merope Gaunt? This Tom Marvolo Riddle is believed to be their son."

"Is he a real Riddle?"

"I don't know. But the authorities seem to think he's the one Frank Bryce claimed to have seen the night the Riddles were killed."

"It makes sense. Tom Junior must have decided to punish the family that abandoned him."

"Then, does this mean we've spent the last five decades badmouthing an innocent man?"

"That's what it looks like. Poor Frank."

"I knew he was innocent. He might have been crazy, I admit, but I knew he was innocent."

Meanwhile, at Beauxbatons, the deceased Dark Lord also became a topic of conversation. "Harry, did you really give that anonymous tip to the British cops?" Dudley Dursley asked.

"Yes, cousin." Harry Potter answered. "Even if it was too late for Frank Bryce, I felt those gossip mongers back there should not be so sure of his guilt of the murder of the Riddle Family."

"Not to mention that it made you look better in front of Gabrielle, right?" Dudley teased.

"Shut up, Big D." Harry replied.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs were preparing themselves for the upcoming Quidditch match. Unbeknownst to them, some Slytherins were also having plans for the game. "Where did you get these costumes?" One of them asked.

"Draco Malfoy ordered them for his third year when he thought the school would be surrounded by dementors looking for Sirius Black." The other explained. "I know there are no dementors now, but I think these will scare those foolish Gryffindors anyway."

Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley was at the library. "Stupid Dursley." He murmured.

"What's wrong, Ron?" His sister Ginny Weasley asked.

"Because of that stupid cousin of the Boy-Who-Lived, I now have to study a lot around here." He answered.

"Why is it Dudley's fault?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"It's his fault Hermione left." Ron explained. "Without her to study for me, I have to do this myself."

"Ronald Weasley, you are so lucky I can't scream inside a library." A new voice said, scaring the two Weasley kids.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was at a magical shop buying flying broomsticks. "My godson and his cousin will love those."

A few days later, Hogwarts was hosting the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Luna Lovegood was in charge of making the comments, which made the students wonder how much firewhiskey Headmistress McGonagall was on when she put Luna on charge. Luna was more focused on random stuff rather than the game itself. "Why didn't I give Smith another chance?" Headmistress McGonagall asked in frustration.

Luna's talk caught everyone's attention when she mentioned three dementors around the field. Just when they thought Luna was being delusional as usual, Molly screeched. "There they are! Expecto Patronum!" Oddly, the 'dementors' didn't vanish. Under further inspection, she found out the 'dementors' were just three Slytherin students playing a prank. "Fifty points from Slytherin for each one of you!" She yelled. "And one detention for all of you! Tonight!"

One day later, when they told the details of the detention, all Slytherins became afraid of ever being anywhere near Molly Weasley. The other students then hailed Professor Weasley as a hero for scaring the hell out of the Slytherins. Later on, while Ron and Ginny were studying, Molly appeared to tell them some good news. "Ronald. Ginevra. Your brother Bill owled me to tell his wife is expecting a child." She said. "I hope it's a girl."

"I hope it's a boy." Ron replied. "Another Quidditch player in the family."

"Why do you think it must be a boy to play Quidditch?" Ginny asked. "Girls also can play Quidditch."

"Yes, but everyone knows boys are better than girls on it." Ron said, unaware that the girls of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were listening.

Back at Beauxbatons, Hermione Granger was feeling chilly. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Gabrielle Delacour asked.

"I just had the strange sensation that a friend of mine had just said something really stupid." Hermione explained. "Well, I have a fairly good idea of who was that.

Back at Hogwarts, Healer Pomfrey had just got news about a red-haired patient.

**Please review.**


	20. The Seventh Year, Part Three

**Chapter 30: The Seventh Year, Part Three**

"What do you plan to do after graduating, Harry?" Dudley asked out of curiosity.

"I'm thinking about applying for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Dudley." Harry answered. "That way I'll have a chance to see Scrimegour's face when he has me so close and yet so far."

"Good one, cousin." Dudley replied. "I'm thinking about following a career on Magical Law Enforcement."

"Why? Is Hermione thinking among the same lines?" Harry maliciously asked.

"Well, she did suggest this." Dudley conceded.

"I knew it!"

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game was about to begin. Former Gryffindor Beaters Fred and George Weasley showed up for a pep talk to their youngest siblings Ron and Ginny. "Ronniekins, remember: this is your last Quidditch game before graduating Hogwarts." Fred said.

"Provided he graduates this year, brother of mine." George teased. "Maybe he'll take another year just to have another chance to be noticed by a professional team."

"Leave him alone." Ginny demanded. "He's already decided to apply for a position in the Chudley Cannons."

"Well, at least he knows no professional team will ever want him. Right, Gred?"

"Right, Forge."

"Hey!" Ron protested. "The Cannons are a professional team."

"Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best." Fred said, mocking the Chudley Cannon's current motto.

"Remember, Gin." George said. "Professor Slughorn might be a slimy git as it should be expected from a Slytherin, but he's on friendly terms with the Hollyhead Harpies. He can get you to join them. And perhaps could talk some of them into dating the two of us."

Meanwhile, the Slytherins were deciding who they should root for. "May we sing the original lyrics of 'Weasley is Out King'?" Asked Draco Malfoy.

"Are you kidding, Malfoy?" The Slytherin boy Prefect angrily replied. "With the current scoring, we'll have more chances of winning the Quidditch Cup if Gryffindor beats Ravenclaw."

"Welcome to another Hogwarts Quidditch game!" Zacharias Smith announced. "This time, it's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws had better win so it'll be harder for those slimy Slytherins to win."

"WHY?" McGonagall shouted in frustration. "WHY CAN'T I GET A QUIDDITCH COMMENTATOR WITHOUT ANY BIAS? IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

Back at Beauxbatons, all students were preparing for the final exams. "I hope Professor Dufarge won't be so picky." Gabrielle commented.

"Why are you worried about him?" Hermione asked in reply. "It's the N.E.W.T.s we should worry about."

"Point taken, Hermione." Gabrielle said. "Do you have plans for when you graduate?"

"Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione quickly answered. "I've even suggested Dudley to do the same."

"I'll probably work at the French Ministry of Magic." Gabrielle said. "When you said 'Magical Law Enforcement', did you mean the French Ministry of the British one?"

"I haven't thought about that." Hermione admitted. "I've only thinking about the British one but Dudley might prefer the French one."

A few months later, the year ended and all now former students went to face the world and look for employment. Harry did get to join the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the French Ministry of Magic. Dudley and Hermione applied for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The three of them plus Gabrielle Delacour agreed to a double wedding.

Several interesting conversations took place during the wedding ceremony. One of them was between Sirius Black and Monsieur Delacour. "Would your wife have some available sister?" Sirius asked. Knowing he should expect worse since he married a veela, Monsieur Delacour didn't get offended. Another conversation involved Harry Potter and Bill Weasley.

"Harry? Gabrielle? Remember my husband Bill?" Fleur asked.

"Oui." Gabrielle said.

"You're Ron's brother, right?" Harry asked. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he's right over there talking to Dudley and Hermione."

"Good. I want to congratulate him for his career in Quidditch." Harry explained. "Sure, it's the Cannons, but at least he's a noteworthy Keeper."

They then went to Ron's table to congratulate. "Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Harry!" They replied.

"Congratulations, man." Ron said to Harry.

"You too." Ron was confused. "Mr. Quidditch player. You're doing great for the Cannons. You caught the Quaffle every time the adversary tried to score the last game."

"Well, I do my best." Ron replied with false modesty.

The twins then interfered. "Now all they need is…"

"…a Chaser who doesn't drop the Quaffle,…"

"…a Beater that can hit a Bludger…"

"…and a Seeker who can spot the Golden Snitch…"

"…and then they might win for once."

"Well, I have until the end of the next Hogwarts school year to convince Ginny to join the Cannons instead of the Harpies." Ron replied.

"You could have the whole seven-year period and it wouldn't be enough, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny proclaimed.

Vernon and Petunia then approached the young group. Dudley couldn't help but notice the sickness look on his father's face. "What's wrong, Dad?"

It's that ruddy French food." Vernon complained. "I can put up with most of the typical stuff but I'm never going to get used to their habit of calling slugs a fine meal. I've even tried since I was trying to convince your parents-in-law to buy Grunnings drills but it's not worth it."

An owl then approached Harry with a letter. "It's from the British Ministry of Magic." He said.

"What does he want, Harry?" Petunia asked, worried about her nephew.

"It's probably another attempt to convince me to return to England." Harry answered and then pulled his wand. "Just in case." He then used some detection charms on the envelope. "Moody would be proud of him." Sirius Black, who approached Harry to know about the letter, whispered. Harry then read the letter. "Just another attempt. I hoped they'd give up by now."

"Maybe we should activate some mail wards until we return from our honeymoon, Harry." Gabrielle suggested.

One year later, Ron failed to convince Ginny to join the Chudley Cannons but his undying loyalty inspired others into joining. Against the Wimbourne Wasps, the Chudley Cannons had their first victory (160-0) ever since… well, they aren't exactly willing to get into details. Rumor said that, with a disguise, Ludovic Bagman won enough money from people who bet against the Cannons to repay the goblins.

**THE END**


End file.
